


That Troublesome Emotion Called Jealousy

by Makkuro94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealous!Kagami, M/M, Possible AU stories, Possible Jealous!Other characters, Rated T - M, Rating May Change, jealous!aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkuro94/pseuds/Makkuro94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Stories about Aomine and Kagami being jealous. Basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taiga and Touou Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before but this pairing and jealousy is what I live for so I couldn't help it : 3
> 
> The different stories in this have nothing to do with each other unless they are divided into parts. If that's the case then the chapters will be labeled "Part 1", "Part 2" etc...
> 
> There will probably be more of Jealous!Aomine than Jealous!Kagami, but I'll try to give Kagami at least a few chapters. 
> 
> Rated T - M due to swearing, dark and suggestive themes in future chapters.

It all began about a month after the Winter cup finals. Not his feelings for Kagami-he'd had those ever since he lost against him-but that troublesome emotion called _J_ _ealousy_.

Aomine had never been worried about Kagami and Kuroko's relationship. The Touou ace knew that despite Kuroko's indifferent attitude towards Momoi's advances, his former shadow was in fact in love with her. He was just having difficulty showing it.

The other losers from Seirin weren't a threat either and that Himuro guy was clearly nothing more than a brother figure.

However, when Kagami suddenly started to get along with the members of Aomine's own team, he had felt the first serious sting of jealousy. He'd never considered his teammates as competition because the idea had been so absurd. So when it suddenly happened he was completely caught off guard.

Kagami wasn't supposed to get along with Touou! Sure, he could understand that the redhead got friendly with Sakurai since they shared the whole housewife tendency. However, when Kagami suddenly invites Wakamatsu out for a one-on-one in the park and dinner at Maji afterwards, it's a completely different story.

 _Wakamatsu_ of all people!

Not to mention the study group with Imayoshi and Susa every Tuesday afternoon. Kagami had said that he needed help with his studies and since the two Touou players were graduating soon, they had “lots of experience” about studying and would have no problems helping him understand things. Aomine didn't really understand the logic but then again, he wasn't the brightest person out there so he left it alone. Kagami had also said that none of his upperclassmen were third years since Seirin was a new school.

“ _Your upperclassmen are great, Aomine. Why don't you try being a bit nicer to them?”_ Kagami had said during their last one-on-one.

What a fucking joke.

So why? If Kagami liked to hang out with the Touou team, then why wasn't he being friendly with Aomine too? Sure, they played basketball together and it had happened once or twice that Kagami invited him over for dinner afterwards. He had even spent the night at Kagami's place once. But the redhead never asked him to hang out just for fun. If it wasn't about basketball, Kagami didn't seem interested in spending time with him at all. Their weekly one-on-ones weren't even weekly anymore because he was always busy with Wakamatsu and the others. _Especially_ Wakamatsu.

This whole thing frustrated Aomine to no end. And his feelings for Kagami didn't make it any easier. He felt rejected and betrayed.

His teammeates constantly talked about how great it was to be with the Seirin ace and how surprised they were that he was such a nice person. Wakamatsu had even dared to say that he wished Kagami would join their team and take Aomine's place.

Aomine knew he had to do something. He had to get Kagami's attention somehow. It had been so easy before when Kagami kept coming to him for rematches. The redhead had started to win more and more one-on-ones against him recently. Had his interest in Aomine disappeared now when he had beaten him? Now that he was truly Aomine's equal? Was Wakamatsu his new one-on-one favorite?

The thought made him sick.

That blond loser wasn't even that good. In fact, he kind of sucked. There was no way Kagami could have more fun playing with him than with Aomine. Right?

Aomine looked over his shoulder to glare at said blond loser who was currently drinking from his water bottle. He thought about that time when he kneed Wakamatsu in the gut and how satisfying it would be to do it again. Harder this time. Way harder.

“Dai-chan!”

Aomine snapped out of his dark thoughts when he heard his name being called by Momoi.

“Huh?” He asked lazily and blinked at her.

“Is something wrong? You've been standing here spacing out for the past five minutes.”

Oh. Had he really? He must've looked like an idiot. It was all Wakamatsu's fault.

“Whatever,” Aomine said dismissively and began dribbling with the ball in his hands.

“Hey, Aomine, don't slack off!” Wakamatsu barked at him as he put his water bottle down and went back to training.

The Touou ace halted his movements just as he was about to shoot and glared back at his team mate with an even deadlier glare than before.

“Huh?” He growled threateningly.

Aomine had expected that howler monkey to lecture him but instead he was given a friendly smile that was so uncharacteristic that he almost dropped the ball. All he could do at that moment was to stare wide-eyed at his soon to be captain. Wakamatsu sniggered and patted him on the back reassuringly.

“I know our new training menu is tough but I'm sure you'll manage.”

 _'Gross_.'

“He sure is in a good mood. Actually, he has been smiling a lot lately,” Momoi said thoughtfully as she and Aomine watched Wakamatsu make his way towards one of the hoops with a ball.

“It's disgusting.”

“Dai-chan!”

When practice was over for the day Aomine decided that he should call Kagami and ask him to hang out. He wasn't exactly thrilled about being the one to make the first move, he'd rather have the redhead contact him first, but at the moment he didn't have much choice. The Seirin ace hadn't even _texted_ him for a whole week now.

When he grabbed his duffle bag and was about to leave the gym, the door slid open and a familiar voice rang through the building.

“Pardon the intrusion.”

Aomine looked up and saw Kagami stand at the entrance of the gym. What was he doing here?

“Oi, Bakagami, we're not playing today. Or were you that eager to get your ass kicked by me that you came all the way here just to ask?” Aomine teased with a smirk. He just couldn't resist.

Kagami rolled his eyes at the Touou ace and shook his head. It certainly wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. Normally the redhead would yell and throw insults at him. What a disappointment.

“I'm not here for you, Aho.”

Eh?

Before Aomine could ask, Wakamatsu passed him and went up to the redhead.

“Hey.”

“Yo. You ready to go?”

Wakamatsu nodded. He turned to the rest of the club members and waved.

“See you tomorrow. Good work today.”

Before they could leave, Aomine marched his way up to them with a displeased frown.

“You're here for _him_?” He asked and rudely pointed at Wakamatsu.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah?”

“Why?”

“Why do you care?”

“I _don't_ care! I'm just wondering how someone could ever want to spend time with this loser willingly.”

“Hey-”

“Whatever, Aomine. Come on let's go,” Kagami said to Wakamatsu who looked like he would jump at the bluenette right then and there. The redhead couldn't blame him.

The ace of Touou watched through narrowed eyes as Kagami and Wakamatsu left the gym. His teeth clenched harshly togehter, his fists were shaking and his blood was practically boiling with scorching hot jealousy.

 

 


	2. Taiga and Touou Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Taiga and Touou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos! It makes me very happy to know that so many liked this thing. You're all lovely o 3o ~ <3
> 
> Part 2.
> 
> Ahhh detailed writing is so difficult! Hopefully I'll improve as I continue writing.

“Seriously, I've never tasted anything better in my life. Kagami's cooking is the best!” Wakamatsu told the other teammembers with an almost childish kind of glee. His eyes were practically sparkling.

Imayoshi sniggered.

“I know. He always makes us homemade meals for our study group sessions. It's really delicious.”

And as if that wasn't enough, Sakurai also decided to join the conversation.

“Yeah. I helped him cook for his team last week so I got to try some of it.”

“It's a shame we're graduating. We won't get to spend as much time with him. Right, Susa?”

Aomine could feel one of his eyebrows twitch in pure annoyance as he listened to them talk. Apparently Wakamatsu had been invited over to Kagami's place yesterday after they'd left the gym and now that loser was boasting about how great it had been.

Aomine had been feeling rather smug about the fact that he was the only one besides the Seirin team and Himuro who had tried the redhead's cooking. But now all of that was ruined. That red-haired idiot had cooked for Aomine's teammates as well it seemed.

“We played that new video game that came out last week,” Wakamatsu continued to rant.

_'Shut the fuck up already.'_

The bluenette didn't understand why his teammate was so eager to tell everybody what he and Kagami had done yesterday. And why did the others seem so interested in listening to all that crap in the first place? What was the big deal anyway?

He was about to tune out the ridiculous conversation and practice some shooting but before he could do that he heard something that made him freeze.

“You stayed the night?”

“Yeah. The trains were having technical difficulties so Kagami offered me to sleep over.”

Wakamatsu spent the night at Kagami's place. Oh fuck!

That was the only thing Aomine had to himself. Not even _Kuroko_ had done that.

_'Just how much more are you going to take away from me, bastard!'_

“Oi, Wakamatsu!”

The Touou center looked at him questioningly.

“What is it?”

“Shut up about Kagami. It's fucking annoying.”

“What?”

Wakamatsu stomped his way up to Aomine, his temper already flaring. An angry tick was pulsing in his jaw and his teeth were grit together tightly.

“Me and Kagami did this, me and Kagami did that. No one gives a shit so just shut your trap for once, okay? And you're not exactly the only person in the entire world who's slept over at his place so stop acting like you're fucking special! It's not something to be happy about!”

Aomine missed the knowing grin that spread on Imayoshi's face and the sly look he exchanged with Susa.

“No one is forcing you to listen! I wasn't even talking to you!”

“Oh trust me, if I could ignore your annoying voice I really would.”

Wakamatsu fisted one of his hands into the collar of Aomine's shirt and tugged him forward threateningly.

“What did you say, bastard?”

“I said your voice is annoying. Was it too difficult to understand? Heh, I guess it's true what they say about blondes being dumb. Although now when I think about it, you already proved that long ago.”

His grin widened when Wakamatsu's fist holding his shirt began to shake with barely suppressed rage. His brown eyes swirled with the obvious desire to hit him.

_'That's it. Come on, I want you to do it. Give me an excuse to beat the shit out of you.'_

Unfortunately he didn't get what he wanted. They were interrupted by Imayoshi who grabbed Wakamatsu's arm and as always, managed to calm the temperamental second year down.

“That's enough, you two. "

With a scoff Wakamatsu walked away from the captain and ace, mumbling incoherently to himself. Probably curses and insults about Aomine.

Imayoshi looked at the blue-haired teen disapprovingly.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Aomine. What's so wrong about him being happy about it? He really likes Kagami, you know."

_'Kagami is mine!'_

If Aomine had paid closer attention, he might have caught the teasing tone in his captain's voice.

“Whatever. I'm going home,” he muttered and went to grab his stuff. He ignored Momoi's disapproving calls behind him and left without looking back.

 

* * *

 

“Aomine, I think you should apologize to Wakamatsu.”

Aomine, who was just about to shoot, froze mid-step and the ball fell from his hands. It bounced on the ground a few times and rolled until it bumped into the fence. For a moment there was a silence between the two rivals; Aomine was at a loss by Kagami's sudden words.

Apologize to Wakamatsu? Why the hell was Kagami talking about that? It wasn't even his business to begin with. A few seconds later the bluenette collected himself and took a deep breath. Slowly he turned to his rival and gave him a harsh glare.

“What did you say, Bakagami?” He asked even though he had clearly heard what the other said. He just wanted to make sure that Kagami wasn't joking.

Kagami rolled his red eyes and went to pick up the ball. He casually spun it on his index finger as he answered.

“I heard what happened yesterday. He's a part of your team. You should at least try to get along with him; he's a really nice person. Oh, and stop bullying Sakurai. You're freaking him out.”

Aomine didn't know who he should be more angry at: his teammates for telling his rival all this stuff, or at Kagami for lecturing him about it. Like he said, Touou was not Kagami's team and therefore he should stay out of it.

“Why the hell do you care, Kagami? It's not _your_ team; it has nothing to do with you!”

“Nothing to do with me? They're my friends. I care for them!”

_He cared for them?_

Aomine grit his teeth. He marched up to the redhead and rudely invaded his personal space.

“You've been spending a lot of time with them lately. What's to great about them, huh? What's so fucking great about playing basketball with Wakamatsu?”

“Playing basketball against strong opponents is always great. Wakamatsu is good.”

“What about _me_? Aren't I good enough? Do you think it's boring to play with me? I'm way better than he is!”

“Hah? What's with you today?”

“...”

“Playing against you is awesome.”

Any other day Aomine would feel smug about his rival complementing him but at the moment it didn't make him feel any better. It didn't make sense to him. If he was so _awesome_ then why didn't Kagami spend more time with him?

“Then why the hell won't you play with me anymore!?”

“I do!”

“Not as much as before! You're always busy with your stupid _boyfriend_.”

A tense silence followed. Neither of them said anything and when Aomine realized what he'd just said he wanted to shoot himself. He could only hope that the heat rising in his cheeks wasn't a blush.

Kagami, on the other hand, was having a difficult time to keep his expression neutral. He was biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing and could feel the corners of his lips twitching. It was at moments like this that he wished he had Himuro's pokerface.

“F-forget I said anything...” Aomine mumbled and turned around to leave. He couldn't stay now when he'd done something so embarrassing in front of his rival. He began to walk away but halted when Kagami suddenly spoke up behind him.

“I didn't think you would care.”

“Hah?”

“Well, whenever I ask you to play one-on-one with me you act like it's such a drag. I started to feel bad for bothering you so I left you alone. I met Wakamatsu in the park once and we played against each other; it was fun so we started to hang out more often. I thought you would be happy about not having to play with me.”

“You Bakagami! I like playing against you!" 

Kagami scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave the other teen an accusing look.

"You sure don't act like it most of the time."

"That's because I... I don't want to seem too eager, you know. When you suddenly started to spend so much time with my teammates I felt left out. I thought that maybe you had grown tired of me.”

By now Aomine's entire face was covered in a deep red. He bit his lower lip hard and began to fidget with the hem of his jacket. Kagami could only describe it as cute. He had never seen his rival like this and he almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

“I'll never get tired of playing against you. You're amazing.”

“Sorry...”

Kagami sniggered and ruffled Aomine's hair.

“Don't worry about it. Anyway, I gotta go now.”

Aomine looked up, a bit confused.

“What? Where?”

“Wakamatsu said he'd show me a shop that actually has my shoe size. Awesome, isn't it? The shoes you gave me are great but I think I should at least buy a backup pair.”

_Wakamatsu again._

Kagami waved goodbye and began to walk away but Aomine stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Wait, Kagami. Stay here. D-don't go with _him._..”

“But I promised-”

“I like you!” Aomine blurted out before he had time to think. His grip around his rival's arm loosened when he realized what he'd just done. He bowed his head so that the other boy wouldn't be able to see his face.

Kagami blinked at him in surprise.

“You mean as in _like_? You have feelings for me?”

“Yeah...”

Aomine closed his eyes shut, waiting for the rejection.

“I know.”

.....

“Huh?”

Kagami smirked.

“I've known for weeks. Well, not for sure, but I had my suspicions.”

_What? No! It couldn't be! Kagami was a dense, oblivious idiot! There was no way he could have figured it out! Aomine had been so careful to not let it show._

“But-”

“Kuroko told me.”

Oh. That made sense.

“I didn't believe him at first. But when he told me that he could prove it I got curious. He said you were too stubborn and proud to confess but if you got jealous enough you'd do it. It actually worked!”

_'Fuck you, Tetsu!'_

“We got Momoi and the others to play along. The study group thing was a lie and so was me and Sakurai cooking together.”

“W-what about Wakamatsu? You went out with him, he spent the night at your place and you two always play basketball together. You met him in the park! You're going to see him now to buy shoes!”

“I lied. Though I treated him to Maji once as compensation for putting up with the act. Anyway, Kuroko told me to talk about him more than the others because he's the one you dislike the most.”

Damn. Aomine felt like such an idiot. He'd walked right into their trap and he even _confessed_ to Kagami! He was so going to make his team pay for this! Kuroko too.

“So all that talk they made me listen to was just bullshit?”

“Pretty much.”

When Aomine didn't say anything else, Kagami sniggered and pecked him on the lips. The action made his rival tense. His blue eyes were wide as they slowly raised to meet his.

“I like you too, idiot. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same. Sorry.”

Aomine brough his fingers up to his lips, awestruck. Shit, they'd kissed and it was Kagami who initiated it. Kagami liked him too.

“Wanna come over to my place? I'll make you dinner. Anything you-”

"Kagami..."

"Hm?"

"Kiss me again."

Before Kagami could reply, the bluenette threw his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. This time it was the redhead's turn to be dumbstruck. All he could do at that moment was stare at the other teen. Aomine's eyes were really beautiful up close and at the moment very intense. He snapped out of it when his rival growled impatiently.

"Do it. _Longer_ this time."

Kagami smirked. 

"Don't order me around, Aho."

"Tch. It's the least you can do, bastard."

The redhead totally agreed. There was no way a simple "Sorry" was gonna cut it. He didn't really mind though. 

He took Aomine's face into his hands.

"I'll get right to it then," he purred before closing the gap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't believe that blondes are dumb. It's just Aomine being a jerk because he hates Wakamatsu.
> 
> I might edit this chapter and/or change some things later on.


	3. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen year olds Aomine and Himuro having a competition about who deserves their best friend, Kagami's, attention the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the past chapters. They're all 13 in this.

 

“Get lost, Himuro!”

“No way, Aomine! Taiga is playing with _me_ today!”

“Are you stupid? Why the hell would he wanna play with _you_? You suck!”

“What did you say?”

Aomine grinned triumphantly. The darkening expression on Himuro's face made him feel very good about himself. Taunting the black haired boy never got boring.

“You heard me. Kagami obviously thinks you're boring but doesn't say anything because he's too nice. He'll never get tired of _me_ though.”

Kagami could only watch as his two friends argued. He had tried several times to get their attention and stop their silly bickering but only ended up being ignored as if he wasn't even there with them. The red-haired thirteen year old boy sighed. He shouldn't have invited both of them out to play basketball with him. It had seemed like such a good idea but now he was regretting that decision.

“I've known him way longer than you!”

“That doesn't mean anything!”

Himuro smirked and began to fiddle with the ring hanging from a thin chain around his neck.

“See this? Taiga has one too. We bought them together and they represent our friendship. You don't have anything like that with him so obviously that means he likes me more.”

One of Aomine's brows twitched and he grit his teeth. He wanted to punch Himuro and wipe that stupid grin off his face. Before he could dish out a good come back, the black haired boy continued.

“ _Taiga_ and I call each other by our first names. He still calls you Aomine, right? I wonder why that is.”

That was true. Kagami never called him by his first name even though they were best friends. Did that mean that the redhead really liked the other boy more? No, he refused to accept that.

“We have nicknames for each other so we don't _need_ our first names,” Aomine said and it was once again his turn to grin. The confident expression on Himuro's face faltered slightly.

The black haired boy slowly turned to Kagami.

“Why don't _we_ have nicknames for each other, Taiga?”

Since he hadn't been spoken to for over ten minutes, Kagami was taken aback when Himuro suddenly threw his question at him. It took him a few extra seconds to process the words and when they finally sunk in he felt a small sting of panic. He didn't want Himuro to feel left out.

“W-well...it's not really a nickname. I just call him Aho or Ahomine sometimes-”

“It's still a nickname! I want one too.”

“Getting a bit jealous now, Himuro? You should be. He likes me more after all,” Aomine teased and walked up to Kagami who was fidgeting nervously with his hands. This whole situation was so awkward and he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. If there was one thing he hated, it was to be the center of attention.

“Right, Kagami?” The bluenette asked and slung an arm around the red-haired boy.

Before Kagami could answer, Himuro interrupted.

“Aomine! Let's play one-on-one. Best of ten. Whoever wins is right.”

“You're on!”

Himuro grabbed the basketball he'd brought with him and made his way towards one of the hoops. Aomine detached himself from Kagami but didn't walk away from him right away. He looked into those confused eyes of crimson red and smiled softly.

“If I win I get to kiss you, okay?”

“W-what?”

“Great! You heard that, Himuro?”

“Fine, the winner gets a kiss from Taiga as well!”

Aomine chuckled and ran up to the hoop where the other boy was waiting before Kagami could begin to protest. Basketball was the only way they could settle this.

"Don't just decide stuff like that on your own!" The redhead shouted after them but they weren't listening. He was once again back to being ignored and nothing he did or said would be able to change that at the moment. The other two had entered a world of their own where nothing but themselves mattered.

Kagami gave up. With another sigh he sat down on one of the benches. His friends were so stupid! How could they even argue about something like that? He liked both of them; they were his best friends. Though being the oblivious and naïve boy he was, Kagami hadn't realized that the fight wasn't just about who was the best _friend_ . It was a competition about something a little more deeper and complicated than that. Love was something he hadn't even began to understand yet and therefore it had never crossed his mind that that was the very reason behind his friends' strong dislike for each other.

“Hey there,” someone suddenly said and Kagami looked up. In front of him stood a boy that looked to be about the same age as him. He was a tad longer though and his hair was a light brown.

“Hi.”

“You by yourself?”

Kagami was about to say no, but changed his mind as he thought about it. He _was_ by himself. He glanced at his two friends who were fixated on their little competition and scowled.

“Yeah,” he told the other boy.

“Then do you wanna play with me? We can use the other hoop.”

 Kagami's sour expression instantly brightened. He nodded excitedly. Finally he would get to play some basketball. That was all he wanted.

“Great! I'm Inoue by the way,” the brunette beamed and held out a hand.

Kagami gladly took it into his own and returned the smile.

“Kagami.”

 

* * *

 

“See? I told you that you suck! I win!”

Himuro tsked and bowed his head in defeat. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he had been beaten and Aomine was better than him. He had no choice but to accept his loss.

Aomine enjoyed the sour look on the other's face. He'd won, which meant that he was right and Kagami liked him better.

Speaking of which....

“Yo, Kagami, I'll be taking my prize now!”

When he didn't recieve an answer he scowled and looked at the bench where the redhead _should've_ been seated, but Kagami was no longer there. He was on the other side of the court, playing with another boy with a big smile on his face. The two looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

“You're really good, Inoue!” Kagami praised excitedly after his new friend had managed to pass him and score.

“Thanks! You're not bad yourself.”

There were no honorifics. No politeness or formality in the way they spoke to each other. It was as if they'd been friends for a long time.

It was unfair, Aomine and Himuro thought. Really unfair. It had taken days,  _weeks_ , for Kagami to open up like that to _them_ when they first tried to befriend him. For this Inoue guy it had only taken a mere couple of minutes!

 _A threat_.

That's what the bruenette was.

A weed. A pest. A snake that had somehow managed to enter _their_ paradise garden and was now trying to sink its fangs into _their_ forbidden fruit.

The two boys stood next to each other as they observed the scene in front of them. The dark expressions on their faces were identical; you could practicaly see the dark clouds forming above their heads.

“Oi, Himuro....” Aomine muttered, not taking his cold eyes off Inoue.

“Yeah?”

“What do you say about a temporary truce? Let's get rid of this guy.”

Himuro grinned slyly and gave a short nod.

"I was thinking the exact same thing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the characters I could have chosen I picked Inoue. He has, what, a total of three minutes of screen time throughout the entire series? Maybe less? xD Oh well, I felt that maybe it's better to give a minor character a minor role.
> 
> In my head, Aomine and Himuro are the perfect natural enemies when it comes to Kagami.


	4. Vampires get jealous too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami always did this on their hunts, choosing good-looking men as their food and seduced them in front of him just to rile him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it. There aren't enough vampire AoKaga fics out there. Yet.

 

Kagami smirked slyly at the male human who shamelessly grabbed his ass with both hands and gave it a hard squeeze. The red haired vampire purred and licked his lips at the contact. The human he'd chosen for tonight was quite good-looking and he couldn't wait to taste some of that delicious smelling blood. He could feel the pulse of his prey getting hotter and faster from arousal which only intensified the scent.

He chuckled when he felt the stranger's hardening length against one of his thighs. His neck was invaded by lips that began to kiss the flesh eagerly.

“You smell so good,” the man groaned against his throat and pushed his hips forward so that their groins rubbed against each other. The vampire was starting to get hard as well. His sly smirk changed into a feral grin that went unnoticed by his prey.

“You too,” he replied, the human not aware what Kagami was referring to.

Kagami then took the human's face into his hands and without warning slammed their lips together. The man immediately responded and wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist. As the two were engaged in an intense make out session, the redhead slid a hand down the other's body and stopped at the bulge in the black jeans the human wore. He began stroking the man's erection slowly, their lips still connected. He shivered at the aroused groan that spilled into his mouth.

Kagami had made sure to rub against the man earlier when they danced together in that dingy night club. By doing so he would be coated with the man's scent which would surely make a certain someone furious. At the thought of his mate Kagami couldn't help but chuckle.

As he kept seducing the human, he snuck a quick glance up at one of the rooftops and wasn't disappointed with what he saw. With enhanced senses that came with the vampirism, he could clearly see the hot jealousy and pure rage swirling in those glowing, red eyes that normally were dark blue.

Aomine was _pissed._

A dark, inhuman growl left his snarling mouth when his mate moaned loudly, obviously on purpose, against the pathetic human's lips.

Kagami always did this on their hunts, choosing good-looking men as their food and seduced them in front of him just to rile him up.

“Tch...”

Taking his eyes off his frustrated mate, Kagami directed his attention back at the man holding him. It was time to get started. While teasing Aomine was fun, he was getting hungry and that intense smell of blood was making him impatient.

He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the human by his hair. His eyes began to glow hypnotically; they bore into wide, brown ones that instantly turned cloudy and distant. A few seconds later the stranger slumped into Kagami's arms, completely defenseless and unaware of what was happening.

Satisfied with the process, Kagami leaned forward and slowly dipped his tongue into the man's parted lips, humming to himself as he enjoyed the taste of his prey.

“Mmm, perhaps I should keep you...” he murmured teasingly, the remark made for his mate to hear.

He wasn't surprised when the man was ripped out of his arms barely a second later. The body was thrown with brutal force across the alley and hit one of the brick walls with a sickening crack.

Kagami sighed. He didn't have to look at the human to know that it was dead.

“That was unnecessary. You're always so aggressive.”

“You were too slow. I told you to do it quickly,” Aomine hissed and bared his fangs aggressively.

“Jealous?” Kagami asked innocently, but there was a mocking glint in his eyes.

Before Kagami could reply, a hand grabbed him by the throat and he was pushed back. Air left him as his back collided against a wall; his eyes widened slightly at the hard impact.

“Don't play coy with me, _Taiga_. You knew exactly what you were doing.”

Kagami quickly collected himself and shrugged nonchalantly, not at all intimidated by his mate's threatening tone.

“I was just having some fun.”

“Oh I know very well how _fun_ you think it is to toy with me.”

"...."

Aomine leaned in and took a whiff of what little air that was left between them. A disgusted look instantly crossed his handsome face.

"You absolutely reek of him."

When Kagami rolled his eyes at him and turned his head to the side in obvious rejection, Aomine grabbed his chin and forced it back.

“Tell me, what part of ' _you're mine_ ' don't you understand? _I_ turned you. You belong to _me_. ”

Kagami scoffed. He'd lost count on how many times Aomine had had that discussion with him. It was getting old, really.

“Yeah, I'm yours. And _you_ are _mine_ ; if I want to toy with you I can.”

Aomine's eyes narrowed, still glowing red. His mate had gotten way too cocky over the past year.

"You're forgetting your place, brat.”

With that said he once again grabbed Kagami by the throat and sealed their lips together in a rough kiss. He had to remind the redhead of his dominance. 

He slashed Kagami's bottom lip with his fangs and blood gushed into his mouth. The redhead responded by doing the same thing to his own lip.

Aomine moaned as they shared their blood through the kiss. Kagami tasted better than any human he'd ever fed from. He made sure to grind against every part of the other's body he could reach in order to get rid of that awful stench. The only scent Kagami was allowed to wear was Aomine's. 

“Daiki...” Kagami managed to squeeze out as he pulled away. The kiss had left him breathless.

“Hmm?”

“T-the food is getting cold.”

Aomine tossed a quick, disinterested look at the dead human. True, blood was not tasty if it wasn't warm, but the blue haired vampire had lost his appetite. There were more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with. 

“We'll find another one. I don't want him anyway.”

“But I'm hungry!”

It was Aomine's turn to grin. One of his hands grabbed the other's hard-on and gave it a teasing squeeze. A satisfied purr rumbled in his throat at the gasp that spilled from Kagami's lips. 

“I don't think you deserve it, Taiga.”

But Kagami wouldn't give up. He grabbed Aomine's arms and stubbornly pushed them away. Being the glutton and food-fixated person he was, his desire for blood easily won over the bodily pleasure and so managed to regain himself. Much to Aomine's annoyance. 

"I'm. Hungry."

Aomine sighed. If his mate was distraced then tormenting him wouldn't be any fun. Seriously, how could he think about eating at a moment like this? Damn Kagami and his black hole of a stomach.

“Fine, we'll go find someone new. I'm thinking a sexy blonde with double D's, blue eyes and curvy-”

“No.” The deadly growl made him freeze. He winced when he felt other's fingers tighten almost painfully around his upper arms. Kagami's eyes were glowing now and the look in them had Aomine letting out an aroused groan. A possessive Kagami had to be the sexiest thing he knew.

“Now look who's jealous,” he teased. 

“Hmph. Who said I wasn't? I don't like it when you talk like that about those sluts. There is nothing sexy about them.”

“You're such a hypocrite,” Aomine purred into his ear. He slicked his tongue across the lobe and continued.

“Let's go feed, and when we get home...I'm going to make you pay for letting that thing touch you like that with its grubby hands. Be ready for some serious punishment.”

Kagami smiled sweetly and licked his lips.

“I'm looking forward to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any errors or have contructive critisism, please feel free to tell me.


	5. It's just a poster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this one, hasn't it? 
> 
> So I finally made a tumblr account and holw cow how frustrating it is! It's so difficult to customize the page and all that stuff. Or maybe it's just me being really bad with computers....

 

"Taiga, I want food!" Aomine whined from the living room where he lay splayed out on the couch. His eyes were on the TV but they held no interest in what was currently showing. Not that he was actually watching. He just liked to have it on whenever he took a nap; the background sound was relaxing and helped him fall asleep faster. He'd woken up a while ago and now his stomach was telling him to eat something.

Taking his eyes off the glowing screen, Aomine looked up at the clock hanging on the opposite wall.

13:05

His dark blue brows furrowed into a slight scowl. It was way past their usual lunch time.

"Taiga!"

"I'm almost done!" Kagami finally answered. His voice came from the bedroom where he'd spent the last fifteen minutes. What was he doing in there? What could be more important than making Aomine food? Didn't Kagami realize that he was hungry? 

Suddenly curious, Aomine stood from the couch and with lazy strides made his way to their shared bedroom. As soon as he stepped inside he was greeted with the thing that had kept his boyfriend so busy for fifteen whole minutes.

_'Oh my god what the fuck is that?'_

On the opposite side of the room, right next to their bed, stood Kagami. One of his hands held a box of thumbtacks while the other smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles on a big, glossy poster....

A poster of a tall, tanned male with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was standing on a surfboard, riding a big wave while wearing a wide grin filled with confidence and perfect teeth of pearly white. A pair of black swim trunks sat low around his hips, giving a teasing glimpse of well defined hipbones and from his strong-looking neck hung a sharktooth necklace. All in all, he was rather good looking.

Aomine instantly decided that he didn't like him.

"Done!" Kagami said happily and stepped away from the wall to study the poster. Satisfied with it, he nodded approvingly to himself.

"Who the hell is that?" Aomine asked with a slight growl but Kagami was too focused on the poster to notice the bitter sound.

"It's Cody Wilson, one of the best surfers in the world. He's from Australia."

Aomine knew that Kagami liked surfing, but had no idea that he actually had idols within the sport.

"The poster came with the latest Surf Up magazine. Isn't he cool?" The redhead continued to chirp excitedly. His red eyes swept over the picture lovingly.

Aomine didn't like that look. Not one bit.

"Hmph. Would you like me to leave the two of you alone for a bit?" Aomine bit out irritably. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was fawning over some guy on a piece of paper. Besides, Aomine himself was definietly _way_ better looking....or so he told himself.

This time Kagami noticed the harshness in his voice and with a small frown turned back to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, you're practically drooling over him. Are you gonna start humping it too?"

"W-what? Now you're being ridiculous. I am _not_ drooling!"

"How can you even put it up in here? In _our_ bedroom!"

"It's on _my_ side of the bed. I can put up whatever I want. It's just a poster, Daiki."

"You think he's hot! How can I accept having that thing in here knowing that? I can't stand the sight of it!"

Seriously, Aomine was jealous of a _poster_? Kagami would have laughed if he wasn't so irritated at the moment. Sometimes he just couldn't stand his boyfriend's childish and downright _selfish_ attitude. The bluenette was such a hypocrite!

"So what if I think he's hot? You have your Mai-chan magazines scattered all over the place but you never hear me complain about it."

"That's different!"

"How? It's filled with pitctures of her and her breasts that you like so much. You probably jerk off to them when I'm not at home!"

"A few pictures in a magazine is nothing compared to a huge ass poster! At least you're not forced to look at Mai-chan; I have to see this idiot's ugly mug every day from now on."

Kagami took a deep breath, calming himself down, before walking over to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. If they kept arguing like this there would never be an end to it. Just because Aomine was acting immaturely didn't mean that _he_ had to.

Kagami's voice was soft as he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Don't be jealous. You know I love you." 

The redhead moved down to Aomine's neck and nuzzled it lovingly.

Aomine returned the embrace and placed his chin on top of the other's head. He gently ran one of his hands through silky red locks.

"I love you too. Sorry for acting like that. It's just a poster, after all."

 _'Juuust kidding,'_ He thought smugly to himself. Without Kagami noticing he sneaked a glance at the poster and narrowed his eyes. 

This wasn't over. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_'Permanent Marker'_

Aomine looked down at the object in his hand with a sly smirk. He was going to settle this once and for all. There was no way that he was going to share the bedroom with anyone else than Kagami. Even if it only was a poster, he wasn't mature enough to let it go. He didn't want to see his boyfriend look at the damn thing with that love struck expression ever again.

"I'm not gonna let you steal him from me," he said to the poster as he approached it with a serious look on his face. He raised the marker and without hesitation began to draw on Cody's eyes.

"Sorry, _Cody-kun_ , but I can't have you watch _my_ Taiga when he sleeps at night," he mumbled and a few seconds later two big circles of black stared back at him. And just for the fun of it, Aomine added a moustache.

_Much better._

When Kagami found out what he'd done, Aomine was banished from the bedroom and had to sleep on the couch for a whole month. One of his favorite Mai-chan pictures was burned until nothing of it remained.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody Wilson is a character I made up. As far as I know there is no pro surfer with that name. But who knows...  
> Surf Up is a made up name as well. I suck at coming up with names and stuff so it's not very creative xD Oh well.


	6. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS!! Rated M! Omg what is this? I don't even know.... I'm sorry Kagami! This chapter contains a bit of violence and I guess you could call it a graphic scene. It's not that bad but I'm putting up a warning anyway!

 

Taiga grunted when his lover collapsed heavily on top of him. Their bodies were sticky of sweat and their breaths mingled together as they panted against each other's lips. After just finishing their third round of passionate love-making in a row, it was no wonder they were exhausted.

Taiga smiled at the other man and closed the short distance between them. The kiss they shared was slow, sweet and loving; not at all like he was used to. It was so different from the intimacy he was forced to endure at home. 

After lying together in comfortable silence for a few minutes, his lover got up from the bed and began to get dressed.

Taiga turned to lie on his side and watched; his eyes were half-lidded as they trailed up that beautiful, strong back. A small smirk of smug satisfaction spread on his lips when he caught sight of the scratch marks that marred the light skin.

Green eyes peered at him over a broad shoulder, noticing where his attention was at.

“You really went all out, didn't you Tiger?” He teased with a grin.

“Yeah, you kinda have that effect on me. I couldn't help myself.”

“I'm that good, huh?”

Taiga grabbed one of the pillows and playfully threw it at the other.

"Don't get too cocky."

The man chuckled softly.

Laying back down on the bed, the redhead stretched his arms high above his head. A satisfying pop in his spine made him moan approvingly. He would probably be very sore later.

“It's too bad I can't put my own marks on you. What would your dear husband say if he found out about us?” The other suddenly asked while buttoning his shirt. 

Taiga snorted humorlessly. A light scowl marred his face as he gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“He wouldn't like it. Not because he loves me, but because he's a narcissist. Me sleeping with someone else would hurt his ego, not his feelings."

“What does he do anyway? You never told me.”

“Businessman.”

“Hmm. I see.”

While there was _some_ truth in what he said, Taiga wasn't being completely honest. How could he? If he told the truth about his husband's profession, he was sure that the other would leave him and he wouldn't be able to handle that. His heart ached at the thought of it. The brunette was the only good thing about his life. He had become his light.

“It doesn't really matter anyway. I'll steal you from him one of these days.”

The frown on the redhead's face morphed into a gentle expression; a genuine smile spread across his lips.

"I'm looking forward to it.”

When his lover was fully dressed he began to collect his things and readied himself to leave the small motel room they had rented for the day.

"See you later, Taiga," he said and began to make his way to the door. When he grabbed the door nob, Taiga called him from the bed.

"Ren.”

Ren looked back at him questioningly. Tying one of the sheets around his waist, the redhead got up from the bed and walked up to him.

“When's the next time?”

Ren smiled and gently took Taiga's face into his hands.

“Soon.”

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I love you.”

Taiga had to remind himself that he wasn't a teenage girl on her first crush. He was a twenty four year old man, tall and muscular with a bad temper. The butterflies in his stomach, however, seemed to be completely unaware of that fact. They just wouldn't go away.

“I love you too.”

And he really did. For the first time in his life he was in love. All that talk about the wonders of love he'd heard about from other people finally made sense. He understood now.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taiga fidgeted nervously in his seat. He was alone in Daiki's office, waiting for his husband to make an appearance. The day after his time with Ren, he had been informed by a servant that his husband wanted to see him that evening. The redhead didn't know what it was about, but he was _very_ nervous.

_'What if he knows?'_

Taiga shook his head. No, Daiki couldn't possibly know. For the past month he had been kept very busy by an enemy gang. He hadn't had time for paying attention to what Taiga did; they'd barely seen each other. Sneaking out had been easy.

"Calm down. He doesn't know," he told himself and took a few deep breaths. Daiki probably just wanted a quick fuck to relieve some stress. While the thought made his stomach churn, it was better than to have his husband know about his relationship with Ren and have him punished for it. Taiga knew first hand just how brutal Daiki's punishments could be. 

A few minutes later the door opened and his husband of two years entered the room. As usual he wore one of his fine-tailored suits; today a black one with a red dress shirt underneath. Red was his favorite color, Taiga had learned.

Without a word Daiki walked up to the large desk in front of where Taiga was seated and placed a half-filled glass of wine down on the wooden surface. Then he slowly turned around to greet the anxious redhead.

"Hi, honey." A sweet smile played on his lips as he spoke but it did nothing to lessen the unease Taiga felt. That smile could mean anything. Still, with as much calm as he could muster he returned the greeting.

"H-hi."

So much for being calm. Taiga was a terrible liar and even worse at handling the stress that came with keeping secrets. It hadn't been a problem lately since he hadn't seen or talked to the other for almost a month.

He almost flinched when the other grabbed his hand, brought it up to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

Taiga didn't like the gesture. Whenever his husband did things like that and called him pet names he always felt the urge to cringe. But he resisted that urge and let the bluenette do what he wanted.

Dark blue eyes slowly lifted to meet with his.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you lately. It's been a hectic month."

Daiki let go of his hand and turned back to the desk.

"It's fine. I know you're busy."

It didn't matter anyway. Taiga didn't even _want_ to spend time with him. The only feelings he harbored for the man was hatred and rage. He was more like Daiki's prisoner rather than husband. The older man had even claimed him as his property on the day he forced Taiga into marrying him.

"I have something for you," Daiki said, bringing the redhead out of his hateful thoughts.

With a snap of his fingers the door opened and one of his closest men, Wakamatsu, walked in. The blonde didn't say anything and his face was void of any emotion as he walked up to the desk with a rather big box in his hands. He set it down on top of the desk, bowed and left the room to stand outside.

The package was covered in red gift wrap and a white silk ribbon. Taiga didn't bother to hide his surprise.

 

_A gift?_

Well, his husband did buy him things from time to time but he was never there when he recieved them. He would just send a small card along with the present and have a servant deliver it to his room.

Daiki took a seat on top of the desk.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," he purred and motioned towards the package.

Taiga took the present and placed it in his lap. He began with undoing the ribbon; the soft material was cool as it slid through his trembling fingers. Yes, he was trembling. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about all this. Once the ribbon was out of the way he began to carefully rip off the gift wrap. A rectangular cardboard box was revealed and there was a sweet scent of fruity perfume emitting from it. The anxiety Taiga had felt was still nagging at him. He glanced up briefly to look at his husband and felt his pulse race even faster.

Daiki was watching him with an intense look in his eyes, lips turned up in a small smirk and fingers playing with the stem of the crystal wine glass.

Swallowing silently in his throat, Taiga proceeded. He slowly lifted the lid off the box to have a look at what was inside.

...he immediately wished he hadn't.

With a loud gasp he flinched back in his seat; the lid fell from his hands and landed on the floor.

"R-Ren..." he choked out with a broken voice.

Inside the box lay the severed head of the man he'd grown to love. The man he had been with only yesterday.

Daiki was no longer smiling. A hard, cold scowl had taken over his handsome face. He got off the desk and went to stand behind the chair his husband was still sitting in, too shocked to move. Taiga's eyes were wide as they stared at the pale face completely devoid of life. A shiver ran down his spine when he suddenly felt strong hands land on his shoulders from behind and a low voice growled into his ear.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out?"

"…."

"It's a shame, really. I was rather looking forward to torturing him and make you watch. I specifically told Haizaki _not_ to kill him but you know how he is, always so impatient," he said conversationally as if talking about something as trivial as the weather.

Taiga closed his eyes shut and turned away from the brutal sight. But even behind his closed eyelids he could still see the image clearly.

"Look at him, Taiga."

But the redhead stubbornly kept his eyes closed, biting hard into his lower lip as he fought against tears.

His hair was grabbed in a tight grip and he was forced closer to Ren's head.

"Look. At. Him." The other repeated warningly. Slowly Taiga peaked one eye open and was once again greeted by those green eyes he had loved so much. His stomach churned; one of his hands flew up to his mouth as he felt bile rising in his throat. Behind him he heard Daiki chuckle a cruel sound.

"That's it," he purred into his ear, "admire your handiwork."

Taiga glanced at him over his shoulder, confusion and disbelief evident on his now tear stained face. The sight only made Daiki's grin widen. He liked that look.

" _You_ did this, Taiga. If it wasn't for you he would still be alive. You got him involved. It's all your fault."

"N-no..."

He shivered when the other trailed his tongue up the shell of his ear. The next words that were whispered to him finally made him snap.

"It will look great nailed up on the wall among my other hunting trophies."

Taiga flew up from his seat and made a dash for the door but he didn't reach it in time. He was grabbed from behind and slammed into the nearest wall. His wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head.

"Playing with your husband's feelings isn't very nice, Taiga. I'm hurt."

A choked sob left the redhead's throat.

"It seems I've given you too much freedom."

"D-daiki, please-"

He was cut off by a harsh backhanded slap across the face.

"Did I say you could speak?"

He swallowed hard in his throat as those dark eyes bore into his. They were sparking with barely suppressed fury and showed clear promise of pain.

"You must think I'm really stupid. Seriously, you thought I would let you walk around unwatched while I was away?"  
  
"...."

"Perhaps I should let the dogs have you."

Taiga froze with horror. He had seen people get mauled by Daiki's dogs in the “pit”; whether it was disobedient servants, members of enemy gangs or just people he'd grown tired of. Needless to say, it was _not_ pleasant. 

Noticing the reaction, his husband grinned cruelly.

"You're terrified of dogs, aren't you sweetie? I can imagine how beautifully you'd scream and beg for my forgiveness."

Daiki reached out with his free hand and grabbed a lock of Taiga's hair, twirling it between his fingers.

“But that would be such a waste. It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't get to torment you myself. Besides, I still want you to look pretty for me.”

“H-how long?”

"Hm?"

Feeling a sudden surge of courage, Taiga narrowed his eyes and stared back at the other.

"How long have you known?"

Daiki stared back. It was only slight but there was a defiant gleam in those pretty, red eyes and he didn't like it one bit.

"From the beginning of course. Imayoshi came and told me everything as soon as he found out. I was bored from all the hard work so I decided to play along and humor you for a bit before crushing that ridiculous sense of hope that loser was giving you. It was quite entertaining even though I wanted to slit his throat for touching you."

Taiga hung his head in defeat. With Ren dead there wasn't much joy left in his life. He was back to his old miserable self. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to die. That last thought made him bolder. Slowly a smile began to crack on his lips. Pissing Daiki off sounded really nice. What did he have to lose anyway? It's not like the other would kill him.

Tilting his head slightly, he sported a cocky smile.

“It's such a shame. He was _so_ much better in bed than you, _Aho_. ” Taiga sighed dramatically before adding, "I'm going to feel so lonely now without his big cock filling me up."

It was only later that night that he would come to regret those words.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Kiyoshi as Kagami's lover but I didn't want to kill him so I went with an OC, which I normally don't do. But since he died it didn't matter. I'm so not used to writing Kagami and Aomine by their first names xD
> 
> Aomine is a yakuza leader in this btw. It's a bit unclear I know.


	7. Yandere Love Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. My obsession with Elder Scrolls Online returned to me so I've been busy with that and University. Anyway, this was inspired by a short Yuri manga about a yandere couple that tries to kill each other due to their jealousy and strong love for each other but it always ends with them making up.
> 
> Slight crack-fic!

  
"Why the hell did you call me all the way up he-"

Eyes widening, Kagami instantly forgot about his complaint and instinctively threw himself to the side as a knife came flying at him. The sharp object crashed into the door he'd just entered through and fell to the floor with a clatter.

He hadn't been able to dodge it completely though. The knife had grazed his right cheek, creating a shallow cut. Kagami raised one of his hands to touch the small wound and frowned when he felt blood. It wasn't much, but enough to come off on his fingertips. Had he moved even a millisecond later, the knife would have hit him right in the face.

Kagami released a quick breath of relief, adrenaline pumping through his body like crazy, and quickly raised his head to look up at his boyfriend who stood in front of him at the opposite side of the room.

He should have known something was up when Aomine asked him to meet up in the old science room after school. They usually waited for each other at the gates.

Fuck. What had he done this time?

The small smile on Aomine's lips did nothing to hide his anger. There was a crazed glint in his dark blue eyes.

"You never learn, do you?" The blue haired teen muttered darkly.

Kagami's brows drew together into a questioning scowl and before he could ask what the other meant, Aomine began to stalk towards him as he continued.

"I've told you over and over again that I don't want you near him!"

Oh. So that's what it was.

"Daiki, it was just a high five. It's normal for team mates to do that."

"Hmph. You say that every time. Sounds like just an excuse to me."

Aomine suddenly froze in his step as he processed his own words. His eyes widened and lit up with realization.

"Oh I see. You _want_ him to touch you...."

Oh shit. This was not good. A jealous Aomine was always bad, but when he came up with false assumptions in his head about Kagami cheating on him with other men it was _really_ bad.

The dark growl that fell from the other's lips made Kagami shiver.

"You _like_ him."

Nothing he said would be able to convince Aomine now, so Kagami kept his mouth shut and took a few steps back to put some distance between them.

"As if I'll ever let you spread your legs for him."

"Dai-"

"If you won't be mine I'll kill you!"

And with that Aomine launched himself at Kagami with another knife in hand. He thrusted the blade towards Kagami's abdomen but missed as the redhead jumped to the side. Kagami kicked a chair in Aomine's direction in an attempt to stall for enough time to bring his taser out. Yes he brought a taser with him to school and Aomine always brought a knife or two. God knows how they'd managed to keep them hidden all this time. But with a relationship like theirs it was necessary.

He managed to fish out his taser just in time; he used the top of the handle to block the knife blade as it came slashing at his face from the side.

"Daiki, you're being stupid!”

"Shut up! What else am I supposed to think when you keep touching each other? But it's not _just_ him. You're being disgustingly friendly with _everyone_ on your stupid team, you slut!"

Gritting his teeth, Kagami thrust his taser at his raging boyfriend but Aomine's reflexes were just as good as his own. If not better. So dodging the attack was easy for him.

"Are you doing it on purpose, Taiga? You know how much I hate it yet you keep doing it. You're toying with me, aren't you! You don't really love me!"

"And what about _you?_ " Kagami countered and parried another strike. Aomine was merciless in his attacks and kept slashing at him without pause. But at the redhead's sudden outburst he stilled for a moment.

"You're not exactly innocent either, Aho! Do you have any idea how much you piss me off with the way you drool over those big boobed sluts? Not to mention those Mai bitch magazines of yours! You think I don't know about them but let me tell you, that old shoe box in the closet is a shitty hiding place! If you're gonna jerk off to some slut on a piece of paper then at least be subtle about it!"

"At least I don't touch Mai-chan! I don't even know her!"

"Hah! If you met her in real life you would fuck her without a second thought. You keep saying that I like Kiyoshi-senpai but the truth is that _you_ are in love with that ugly bitch! You're such a hypocrite, Daiki!"

Kagami smiled in satisfaction when he successfully landed a kick to Aomine's gut. The bluenette staggered back and had to grab one of the desks for support in order to stay on his feet. He hadn't expected that. He'd been too focused on the taser in his boyfriend's hand. Being zapped by that thing was really unpleasant, something he had learned the hard way.

Taking several deep breaths to regain some air he'd lost from the kick, Aomine stood up straight and glared at the other. Stupid Taiga and his adorable jealous face.

…..Wait, _he_ was the one who was jealous here! Kagami had to die. 

Aomine raised the knife and was about to throw himself forward again but froze when his boyfriend spoke next with a blush on his cheeks.

“I'm the only one you can drool over. If I ever see her in real life I'll murder her. ”

_Cute!_

Aomine smiled dumbly at the confession and slowly lowered the blade.

"Really?" he asked lovingly.

Kagami returned the smile and leaned forward to give a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Yeah. You belong to _me._ "

"Taiga..."

“I love you, stupid.”

Aomine dropped the knife in his hand and threw his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug. He never wanted to let go.

“I love you more.”

And so, like always, their fighting ended up with Kagami screaming as Aomine pounded him into the mattress later that night.

  
  


 


	8. Yandere Love Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, sugar grains! Here's another chapter of jealousy.
> 
> PS. These yandere chapters have no logic in them and aren't supposed to make sense. It's just for fun. I guess you could label this as crack-fic.

 

  
“I'm home,” Aomine muttered tiredly as he entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. It had been a long day at school and due to an incident with a first year, the bluenette had earned himself a two hour long detention and lecture from the principal. Not like it had been his fault; that first year bitch had it coming.

Once Aomine had taken off his shoes and uniform jacket he noticed that Kagami had yet to greet him back. With a slight scowl on his face he went to the kitchen but only to find it empty.

_'That's weird,'_ he thought to himself. 

He checked the time on his phone and felt his scowl deepen. Kagami always made dinner around this time. Was he not at home?

“Oi, Taiga!” He yelled, frustration evident in his voice.

He didn't like it when his boyfriend was out by himself. Where was he? _Who_ was he with? His already high jealousy levels flared at the thought.

' _I should go look for him.'_

Before he could do just that he heard Kagami's voice.

“I'm in the bedroom.”

With his scowl softening slightly, Aomine instantly made his way to their shared bedroom while causually undoing his neck tie.

“What are you doing in he-” He paused as his eyes swept over the empty space. Kagami was nowhere to be spotted. With an irritated growl he fully entered the room. Was Kagami playing with him?

Then he noticed someone standing behind him but was too slow to react and was tackled to the floor.

“Die!” Kagami yelled as he straddled his boyfriend and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing his windpipe hard.

Eyes widening, Aomine instinctively began to claw at the redhead's hands but without much success. He then tried to push his boyfriend off but Kagami didn't budge.

_'Damn he's strong. And heavy'._

“I take my eyes off you for a second and you instantly go flirting with some brainless bimbo! She's the reason you're late, isn't she!”

Oh shit. If he didn't do anything now Kagami would seriously kill him.

With twitching fingers Aomine somehow managed to reach into one of his pockets and fish out his knife. He flipped it open, but just barely, and stabbed it into his boyfriend's right thigh. Relief washed over him as the pressure around his throat lifted; he tilted his head back and took several deep breaths to get air back into his lungs. Above him Kagami groaned at the sudden stinging pain, teeth clenched hard together. It wasn't the first time Aomine had stabbed him but he'd never get used to the burning, aching sensation. Especially when he didn't see it coming.

His red eyes lowered and glared daggers at the bluenette. Stabbed or not, he was still pissed and Aomine had to die.

Before he had the chance to finish what he started though, his boyfriend drove a knee into his gut and pushed him off. The stab to his thigh had distracted him long enough for Aomine to get some of his strength back. Damn it. He had been so close.

They both hurried up on their feet but kept a fair distance away from each other.

"Fuck, Taiga..." Aomine mumbled and massaged his throat. There would be some really ugly bruises later.

“I know about it, Daiki. You keep telling me how much you love me and that I'm the only one for you...but you actually get off on girls, don't you? You love it when they press their boobs against you.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“Don't screw with me! I'm talking about that _slut_ you were with at lunch break today! She was all over you, blushing and looking at you with those disgusting puppy eyes!”

“Taiga-”

“She confessed to you! I saw the letter so don't lie to me!”

Kagami grabbed the front of Aomine's shirt and roughly yanked him forward.

“Where is it?” He growled and began to search his boyfriend for the supposed love letter. When he didn't find it he became even more furious. He roughly shoved Aomine back.

“You're hiding it from me because you really wanna be together with her! I'll kill you!”

Kagami threw a punch at the other's face but Aomine caught his fist with one of his hands.

“Just shut up and let me explain, Taiga!”

When the redhead shook his head in defiance, refusing to listen, Aomine aggressively threw him down to the floor and this time he was the one doing the straddling. A quick punch to the jaw left the redhead stunned long enough for Aomine to yank off his undone tie and wrap it around Kagami's wrists. He then once again grabbed his knife, stabbing it into the wooden floorboard right next to Kagami's head. His grip around the handle tightened as he leaned down and took the redhead's chin into a hard grip with his free hand.

“Fuck, I wasn't gonna tell you...but the letter was for you. She didn't have the balls to give it to you herself so she came to me.”

Kagami blinked dumbly and instantly seized his struggles.

“S-she asked you to give it to _me_?”

"Yeah. It's in my jacket if you wanna read it for yourself."

A light blush spread across the redhead's cheeks along with a small smile.

"Yeah I wanna read it."

Aomine tightened his hold on the other's chin, not liking the happy look in those red eyes. A warning growl spilled from his lips.

“What the hell are you looking so happy for?”

"I've never received a love letter before," when he saw the deadly look in the other's dark eyes Kagami quickly added, "b-but I'm mostly happy because you didn't cheat on me. By the way, why were you late? You only told me to go home without you..."

"Tch, it was that bitch's fault. I slapped her across the face and a teacher happened to see it. Old geezer interrupted me; I was going to push her down the stairs..."

"You did that for me?"

Aomine smiled warmly. His hand dropped from the other's chin and moved up to gently caress his cheek.

“Of course. I had to teach her a lesson for thinking about you that way.”

“Aww that's so sweet,” Kagami cooed and leaned into Aomine's hand that was still stroking his cheek, nuzzling it with much affection.

“I want to lock you up, Taiga. I want to keep you hidden from everyone else where only I can see you. If I could, I would've done it a long time ago." His lips brushed against Kagami's as he spoke. 

The redhead moaned at the confession, the thought of Aomine chaining him up was doing wonderful things to him. An excited shiver worked its way down his spine and intense heat pooled to his groin.

"That sounds  _ so wonderful _ ."

Aomine hummed in agreement.

"I know. The only reason I'm letting you walk around freely is because I wanna be on your parents' good side. I can't have my future mother and father in law hate me."

As he spoke he slid a hand underneath Kagami's shirt, touching everywhere he could. His hand was gentle and loving at first but then suddenly turned rough as it pinched one of Kagami's nipples. Another moan, although louder and hinted with slight pain, spilled from Kagami's lips at the harsh treatment. Before he could say anything Aomine continued. 

"Don't get the wrong idea though. Just cause I'm not putting you in chains doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. If I catch you smile like that at a girl with another love letter, I swear to god, Taiga, I'll make sure you regret it. You're _mine_."

"Hmph. Same goes for you. I meant what I said before; you think I don't see the way you look at certain girls. The next time _I_ catch _you_ with one I won't let go of your throat no matter what you do. I'll use my teeth to rip it out."

Very much used to death threats from his boyfriend, Aomine rolled his eyes and resumed his groping. 

"Yes, yes, now let me do you already."

And Kagami did let him. 

How could he possibly refuse when his boyfriend asked so nicely?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll get more time to write when summer is here. For those that are reading my otehr fic 'Rejection', the next chapter is half way finished so i shouldn't take too long before it comes out...I hope : D


	9. Possession part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people wanted a closure for this particular story so i wrote another chapter. Although I'm unsure if it can even be called a closure since the end is quite open. I feel sorry for Kagami but at the same time it's really fun to write this (I'm not a sadist, I swear! xD ) To be honest I kinda want to write a multi fic based on this....

 

The sound of chains rattling was loud in the silent, empty room made entirely of cold stone. It was dark and chilly in there, the only source of light being two wall lamps at the far end where the door was located. Their dim light did not help much though.

In the center of the room stood one of the few pieces of furtinture; a low table made of metal. The smooth surface was cold against the bare back of the person currently strapped to said table.

Taiga was _terrified_.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there but it felt like an eternity. Hours must've passed since his husband ordered for him to be put in there.

Taiga knew fully well that this was only a small part of his punishment; the real thing had yet to start. Being all alone in a dark, cold room with no sound, unable to move, body stripped bare and not knowing what or when something would happen. All this was mean to further increase the fear and stress, to break him. And it was working. 

A few hours passed, at least Taiga thought so, before the heavy, metal door at the other end of the room creaked open.

He heard a faint click and then a bright light suddenly flickered to life above him. His red eyes fell shut; after hours of almost complete darkness the light was nearly blinding. A small whine of discomfort escaped his throat, muffled against the gag covering his mouth.

He could hear footsteps as someone entered the room. There were three of them. Two soon came to a halt though while the third kept walking until he reached the table.

Feeling someone looming over him Taiga slowly blinked his eyes open, pupils adjusting to the strong light, and was met by none other than Daiki himself. His husband was sporting what most people would consider a sweet smile, but Taiga could clearly see the cruelty behind it. The bluenette was still _furious_ about the Ren incident.

Thinking about Ren made his heart clench and unpleasant memories plagued his mind; Daiki had stayed true to his words from that day and ordered someone to mount Ren's head up on the wall. And then he had forced Taiga to look at it.

With a soft chuckle Daiki gracefully sat down on the edge of the table and placed a gentle hand on one of the redhead's cheeks; Taiga flinched at the contact. He had expected rough treatment from that hand. The left side of his face still carried a bruise from the backhand he'd recieved yesterday during the confrontation.

"What a mess you've gotten yourself into," Daiki murmured and caressed the other's cheek lovingly.

What made Daik so frightening, besides the fact that he was the head of a powerful yakuza clan of course, was his unpredictable nature. Despite being married to the man for nearly two years, Taiga could never tell what he was thinking; every time he thought he had him figured out, his husband proved him wrong by doing the complete opposite to his expectations.

 

"After all this time you should know better than to make me jealous. I'm starting to think that you're getting into trouble on purpose just to spite me," the bluenette continued and Taiga could do nothing but listen.

Daiki let his dark eyes leave Tagai's and slowly they began to trail down his exposed body that was now shivering for another reason than being cold. It was such a delicious sight; when Daiki skimmed his fingers down that beautiful, soft skin, he had to resist the strong urge to do so much more than just touch. Such activities were for later, when his disobedient spouse had been taught a lesson.

With his smile widening at the thought, he crooked a finger into the gag and dragged it down, reavealing a set of trembling lips that he didn't hesitate to devour. With much ease he pried Taiga's lips open and dipped his tongue inside for a taste. There was nothing sweet or loving about the kiss, just sheer possessiveness; a way for Daiki to take and enjoy what was his. Like a child playing with one of its favorite toys. That's exactly what Taiga was; a toy. "Husband" was just a fancier word for it.

He gasped into the forceful lip-lock when Daiki suddenly bit into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He felt the metallic taste of the liquid on his tongue as it rubbed against the other's. Daiki grabbed his red hair and angled his head back in order to get better access to his mouth. And once again, all Taiga could do was let it happen and wait for it be over. He was too powerless, both physically and mentally, to resist. 

When his husband finally ended the kiss Taiga took several deep breaths to get back the air that had been stolen from him.

"Now be a good boy and suffer real nicely for me, okay?"

And with that Daiki got off the table and made his way towards a comfortable-looking armchair that Taiga hadn't spotted earlier due to the weak light. Before the bluenette made himself seated he gave out a silent order to whoever was there with him. Having been so focused on Daiki, the redhead hadn't paid much attention to the other two men occupying the room and when he saw the familiar face of one of them he felt his eyes widen with horror. It was Haizaki Shogo, Daiki's executor. The man who'd killed Ren and brought his head.

Haizaki stepped up to the table, wearing his trademark sadistic grin, and in his hands he held a watering can filled with ice-melted water. It was all the evidence Taiga needed to realize what he was about to experience. The torture methods his husband bestowed upon him were the kind that didn't cause permanent marks on his body. The only marks he was allowed to wear were those created by the bluenette himself. That didn't mean that the punishments he was forced to endure were any less painful. In fact, Taiga would rather take a harsh beating than this. While he hadn't experienced it first hand he'd seen it been done to others. 

"You thirsty, Tiger?" Haizaki drawled mockingly and took another step closer. His grey eyes widened with excitement as they stared down at Taiga's frightened face.

When Daiki suddenly snapped his fingers Taiga knew there really was no getting away. Of course, being chained to a table had been proof enough but there had been the possibility, although a very slim one, that Daiki would change his mind and let him off with a warning. His fear and desperation had allowed him to hope for something so ridiculous. But he would not be granted mercy today. Cheating on his "owner" was the greatest sin he could commit. The moment he heard the click of Daiki's long digits he knew that the punishment was about to officialy begin. The final verdict. 

When a cloth was suddenly splayed out on his face from behind the redhead instinctively began to struggle, yanking at the chains around his wrists in a useless attempt to get free.

"Aw what's wrong? You're not scared of a little water, are you?"

The unfamiliar man behind him grabbed his head to keep it still.

Then the water came splashing down, drenching the cloth and not before long, all Taiga was aware of at that moment was the piercing cold water in his throat and nose  as well as the intense pain as he slowly lost the ability to breathe. 

Meanwhile, Daiki watched from his seat, legs crossed comfortably and holding a glass of his usual red wine in one of his hands. Not once during the process did the grin on his lips falter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The method of torture used on Taiga here is called waterboarding. While it doesn't leave physical marks on the body (sometimes broken bones due to the victim struggling against the restraints) it's still very painful and can cause serious psychological damage/trauma. I read that some people who were victims of waterboarding became terrified of the rain or couldn't take showers without getting a panic attack. You can read about waterboarding if you happen to be curious... 
> 
> (Or is it just me who research random, disturbing things on google? )


	10. Possession part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 2 years before part 1 and 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself....
> 
> I know it's not much but here's a chapter I wrote today when I was supposed to write on one of my other fics. This takes place just before Aomine and Kagami got married and therefore I will write them by their second names. So yes, I guess you call this a prequel.
> 
> And yeah Kagami is somewhat of a wimp in this AU but ...meh *shrugs*

 

How do you break up with a yakuza boss?

The answer is simple. You _don't_. Not unless he wants to break up with you too but that's a completely different matter with its own certain set of rules. Unfortunately for Kagami Taiga, he learned this the hard way.

Until three weeks ago he'd had no idea about his boyfriend's “profession”. Aomine had just been some rich, arrogant jerk who started flirting with him at his working place and persistently kept coming back until Kagami agreed to have dinner with him.

Kagami had been determined to stay away, something about Aomine spelled danger, but after a whole month of resisting he'd ended up falling for that beautiful face and charm. He hadn't been able to stay away.

Big mistake.

As it turned out, his boyfriend proved to be a vicious yakuza leader with a serious jealousy problem and after living with the possessive and controlling behavior for three weeks Kagami had had enough. It didn't matter how good the sex was, didn't matter how many fancy dinners he was taken to or how awesome Aomine's personal basketball court was. He just couldn't take it anymore.

That morning after Aomine had left for a meeting the redhead had seen that as his chance to break up. He'd texted the bluenette before hurriedly packing his bag and making himself ready to leave.

 _'We're over.'_   The text said and hopefully the arrogant jerk would take the hint. It had taken longer than he'd planned to gather the courage to press the send button. And for good reason.

Unfortunately it hadn't been as simple as he'd thought. Wakamatsu had stopped him on his way out of the mansion, obviously on Aomine's orders and had kept him under watch in the living room until Aomine got home a few hours later.

And so...

“No.”

“I'm not staying with you! Just get over it, Aomine!”

First a blank expression, then a slight frown slowly morphing into a smile and then laughter. Kagami watched him with a confused frown, having no idea which part of what he'd just said that was so funny. The answer came soon enough when Aomine's chuckles died down. The amused smirk, however, still remained.

One of the bluenette's hands softly ran through his red hair.

“You actually think you have a choice. That's _so_ _cute_.”

Kagami irritably slapped the hand away.

“Wha-”

That teasing smile suddenly turned sinister.

“Bring him in,” Aomine ordered one of the men at the door. Once it swung open, the faint sound of footsteps approaching could be heard.

“I have a surprise for you, love.”

A few more seconds and then...

“Taiga!” A childish voice exclaimed happily. At the sound of it Kagami froze, his red eyes widening and heart skipping a beat. Normally he would be happy to see his little brother but due to the circumstances all he could feel at that moment was pure shock and anxiety.

“Tatsuya...what are you doing here?” He asked weakly, biting his lower lip when his little brother stormed into the room and threw himself into his arms.

“Aomine-san picked me up from school and said that he'd let me see you.”

Kagami looked up at Aomine and was suddenly filled with dread at the knowing grin that adorned those cruel lips. He quickly averted his gaze back to Himuro and grabbed the younger boy by his shoulders, giving him a firm shake.

“I've told you not to accept rides from strangers!”

“But Aomine-san isn't a stranger. He said he was your friend. A-are you angry at me?”

Kagami softened his expression the slightest bit.

“No, I'm just surprised to see you here. And I'm worried that you'll do it again; the next time it might not be someone I know.”

“I'm sorry...I won't.”

Releasing a shaky breath Kagami hugged his little brother close.

“I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. Just...call me next time to make sure.”

His little brother nodded against his chest before lifting his head and catching sight of something very interesting by the opposite wall.

"Wow, what a big TV! And is that a PS4 _and_ Xbox One?” He asked in pure awe with both his eyes and mouth wide open.

Aomine chuckled and nodded towards the TV.

“Go ahead and play with it all you want.”

“Cool!” The boy exclaimed and didn't hesitate to run up to the abundance of latest technology.

Kagami didn't react when he felt Aomine approach him from behind.

“He's so adorable. You never told me you had a younger brother.”

There had been a reason for that. He hadn't wanted Aomine to know about him! Said bluenette seemed to realize that as well.

“You've been hiding him from me, haven't you?”

Yes. His mother and Himuro had just moved back to Japan from Los Angeles. They arrived about the same time Kagami found out about Aomine and had been so afraid of the bluenette finding out so he did his best to keep it a secret. Even before when they'd just started dating the subject had never come up and so Kagami had simply forgotten to talk about his family.

“N-no, I just-”

When Aomine suddenly leaned down to his ear, Kagami shivered.

“It would be such a shame if something happened to him, don't you agree?”

Recognizing the threat, the redhead immediately spun around and gave the other a hateful, threatening glare.

“I won't let you touch him,” he hissed out low enough for it to go unheard by his brother.

Not at all fazed by the outburst, Aomine merely chuckled and teasingly stroke one of the redhead's cheeks.

“And just what are you going to do about it, love? You know you can't win against me.”

His balled fists itched to punch that infuriatingly smug face but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of Himuro. He glanced over at his little brother who was so absorbed by the piles of video games that nothing else seemed to exist to him at that moment. It was heartbreaking to see him so happy and innocent in a place like this, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

Aomine's men carried guns, he knew that, and there were a few of them in the room. All Aomine had to do was snap his fingers and those men wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through Himuro's head, even if he was only a child.

Kagami wouldn't be able to protect him from Aomine no matter how badly he wanted to. The only way to keep him safe was to do whatever Aomine wanted him to. And after his failed attempt at breaking it up with the dark haired yakuza, it probably wasn't good. The bluenette didn't show it on the outside but he was furious about the rejecting gesture.

He glanced up at the other and with a small nod admitted his defeat. This of course pleased Aomine greatly.

“That's a good boy,” he purred.

“Promise me you won't hurt him. Please...” As he said this, Kagami fisted one hand in Aomine's shirt, clinging to it desperately as he stared into those powerful eyes of dark blue.

Aomine licked his lips, liking the pleading look on his lover's face.

“You're so adorable when you beg. Do it again.”

Kagami knew by now that the bluenette wasn't one to make empty threats; if he wanted to he really would harm Himuro. So he didn't hesitate to obey the command.

“Please, Daiki, I beg you. _Please_ don't hurt my little brother. I-I'll do anything.” At the thought of all the horrible things his boyfriend could do to Himuro, Kagami couldn't hold back the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. He was terrified.

A quiet groan of discomfort escaped him when his chin was taken into a forcefull grip.

“As long as you behave yourself I won't have a reason to hurt him. It all depends on you, do you understand?”

Biting his lower lip Kagami nodded. He winced when the hand on his chin moved down to caress the side of his neck.

“Good. Just remember, Taiga; accidents happen so easily. All it takes is one push of a button.”

The fingers at his neck suddenly took hold of his hair and forced his head back, eliciting a pained gasp from him. Aomine's eyes narrowed as he loomed over him.

“Now, I'm going to assume that all this nonsense about leaving me was just a little prank on your part. Am I right?”

"Y-yes.”

“Mmm I thought so. The truth is you actually love me more than anything, right?”

A nod wasn't the answer Aomine wanted. He made this clear by raising one hand in warning, ready to snap his fingers in an order to hurt Himuro. Kagami's eyes widened and he hurriedly corrected his mistake.

“Yes! I-I love you, Daiki. So, so much. More than _anything._ ”

With a pleased hum Aomine took him by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Because of the situation there was nothing enjoyable about the rough, demanding lip-lock and Kagami felt his stomach churn at being kissed by this monster. His nose wrinkled in slight disgust when that cruel tongue forced his into play but he didn't struggle. He let himself be dominated and played with as much as the other pleased.

When Aomine finally pulled away Kagami thought the torture was over but no, the worst had yet to come.

Words could not describe what he felt when his head processed the next words coming from the other's mouth.

"Oh yes, one more thing...I've decided that we're getting married."

"M...married?" Kagami was sure he would faint any second. He couldn't breathe.

"Yes, in two months. Since we love each other so much I thought it was only natural."

An unwilling moan escaped the redhead's mouth when a finger slowly began to trail the seam of his rear, teasing him through his pants. Aomine held him close against his chest and placed his lips against his throat, his breath tickling his skin as he spoke.

“Aomine Taiga. Doesn't that just sound wonderful?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I go overboard? Yes. Do I regret it? No. I'm a sick human being for getting off on this sort of stuff, I know.
> 
> Back to university on Monday T.T This long summer break of mine has made me very lazy...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this crap <3


	11. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU, Kagami is paying a little too much attention to his upperclassman Kiyoshi and Aomine doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes feel free to tell me :D

 

"Your have such pretty hair, Kagami. Ahh it's so soft," Kiyoshi said wistfully as he reached out and pinched a lock of red hair belonging to his underclassman.

A smile spread on the younger Gryffindor's lips, red brows lifting to form an amused expression on his sun-kissed face. A small laugh left him before he spoke.

"Did the nurse give you something for the pain, senpai?"

Kiyoshi pouted, although playfully, as he feigned taking offense.

"I'm not high."

"Then are you flirting with me?"

"Ah you caught me."

The two shared a laugh and Kagami reached into his bag to fish out a small box.

“I brought you some Bertie Bott's. Always fun when you're ill.”

The older Gryffindor eagerly accepted the box of beans and gave his underclassman a bright smile of thanks. He had always loved those beans, even those with down right disgusting flavors. It was part of the fun and he loved surprises.

“You're an angel, Kagami.”

At the other side of the room, leaning against a wall, stood a bitter Aomine Daiki. He was waiting for Kagami to finish his visit so they could go to Hogsmeade like they'd planned a few days ago, but the redhead had been at it for nearly ten minutes now. “Only a short visit” he'd said. Yeah right.

So Kiyoshi had broken a leg during their last game, so what? Aomine had broken limbs several times while playing quidditch but he never received that kind of treatment from the redhead. They might be on different teams but they were friends so really, he should be given some sympathy whenever he ended up in a hospital bed. But no, all he ever got was an angry Kagami scolding him for being stupid and reckless. His upperclassman on the other hand, _he_ was getting spoiled and showered with affection.

A dark scowl dominated the Slytherin's face at the, in his opinion, downright _disgusting_ display of the two Gryffindors flirting.

_'The hell is up with that smile, Bakagami?'_

It was the smile he had a love-hate relationship with. He loved it when given to him but absolutely loathed it when directed at others.

With his already short patience snapping, Aomine pulled away from the wall and with determined strides approached the sickbed his crush and Kiyoshi were situated at.

"Oi Kagami, let's go already."

At the sound of his voice Kagami jumped slightly in his chair. With a shake of his head he turned to look at the Slytherin with a look that clearly indicated that he'd forgotten about him. This of course only pissed Aomine off even more.

"Sorry, Aomine, I'll stay a bit longer. But you go on ahead and I'll catch up with you," Kagami said with a sheepish smile and with that turned back to Kiyoshi.

"Senpai, I have a deck of cards with me. Wanna play a round?"

Gritting his teeth, Aomine scoffed and gritted out a low 'whatever' as he left. None of Gryffindors paid his departure from the infirmary any mind.

"Stupid mudblood," Aomine mumbled bitterly to himself as he stomped his way through the endless halls of the school.

Despite being a pureblood himself as well as a student of the Slytherin house, Aomine had nothing against muggle-born wizards. His parents had raised him better than that, aiming for their son to be accepting and open-minded.

However, in his jealous anger towards Kiyoshi he threw those values away as a way of comforting himself. The Gryffindor senior barely had any bad qualities or flaws; he was smart, athletic, tall, good-looking and kind towards everyone. On top of all that he was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and quite talented in the magical arts. The guy was practically perfect and that's exactly why Aomine had to find some fault in him to support his anger. And so he chose the one thing that Kiyoshi could do nothing about. His heritage.

_'Kagami is a pureblood too so I'm obviously better for him. Our kids would be perfect.'_

The more logical part of his brain was telling him that two men couldn't have children naturally but he chose to ignore it. A man could dream, couldn't he?

He couldn't help but snigger at the thought of Kagami walking around with a baby bump and raging hormones, getting horny at random times. Didn't sound that bad actually.

 _'Maybe there's a potion for it...'_ He mused jokingly but then suddenly froze mid-step, eyes widening.

Potion? That's it!

No, he couldn't possibly stoop that low. Right? Kagami was his friend.

_'But what if Kagami chooses that guy over me? Then it would be too late.'_

The effect wouldn't be permanent anyway and he knew for a fact that lots of students in their school used love potions all the time. If he used one on Kagami... it would only be for a while and he'd make it so that the redhead didn't remember anything afterwards.

He bit his lower lip as he struggled with the idea. He had done pretty well so far on his own in making the red-haired Gyffindor like him; when they met for the first time in their first year they'd hated each other but something had happened along the way and they went from hate to tolerating each other's presence, to rivals and eventually friends. They still had the rivalry thing going on but it was of the friendlier sort compared to how it used to be.

Perhaps he should just continue on that road. Perhaps the feisty redhead could fall for him eventually.

But... then there was Kiyoshi. Fuck, that name alone was enough to annoy him.

What if Kagami felt something for that guy? He had ditched their trip to Hogsmeade for him, after all. Who knew, perhaps they were making out in the nursery at this very moment. The thought crated an image in Aomine's head that made his blood boil.

“Fuck, I'll do it.” A short lasting love potion and once the effect wore of Kagami wouldn't remember anything. Harmless. Besides, what Kagami didn't know couldn't hurt him. Right?

 

* * *

 

 

“A-are you sure about this, Aomine-san?” A small boy with brown hair asked his classmate hesitantly but when Aomine narrowed his eyes at him he flinched and turned back to the boiling cauldron. That glare was all the answer he needed.

The blue-haired Slytherin went to sit down on top of one of the desks, crossing his legs and letting out a yawn.

“Is this gonna take long?”

“It shouldn't. T-this is a pretty basic potion so...”

“And how long will it last?”

Sakurai gulped, afraid to disappoint the other.

“T-the longest I can make it is 24 hours.”

Aomine sighed. That wasn't very long considering how classes took up a big part of the day, but still better than nothing. He'd just lure Kagami out during the night and considering how the redhead would be so in love with him, he'd be more than willing to do anything Aomine wanted him to. Although, he could wait until Saturday. Then they'd had all day together.

He couldn't wait to have the red-haired beauty worship him.

“Fine. Just hurry up.”

“Y-yes! But if I m-may ask...w-who are you going to use it on?”

“Does it matter?”

“No! I just...I was curious. I didn't know you had someone you liked.”

Aomine scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the other Slytherin.

“It's none of your fucking business, Ryo.”

Panic fluttered over Sakurai's face; an angry Aomine was never good for anyone. It was only last week that the bluenette casted a spell on Wakamatsu for merely touching him. The memory of his upperclassman vomiting up slugs made him shudder. He had no desire to be in that position, thank you very much.

With a squeaky 'I'm sorry' he rid himself of all curiosities and concentrated on finishing the potion, praying that he wouldn't mess it up. Who knew what Aomine would do if that happened.

 

* * *

 

 

What. The. _Fuck_!

“Aomine ~” Wakamatsu cooed as he ran after the blue-haired Slytherin down the long corridor.

“Get the fuck away from me!”

“Whaaat? But I love you!”

This wasn't how it was supposed to go! That damn idiot just had to ruin it all, didn't he! It had been going so well.

After Sakurai finished the potion Aomine had gone to Hogsmeade as previously planned, without Kagami who didn't catch up to him like he'd said, and bought some of the redhead's favorite chocolate. He'd added some of the love potion on them and he had just been about to put them in Kagami's outstretched hands when Wakamatsu snatched them, complaining about how hungry he was. And Kagami, beeing the kind airhead that he was, had let the blonde keep it.

By then it was too late. Before Aomine could do anything Wakamatsu had already thrown three pieces of the milky treat into his mouth.

“I'm serious, you freak! Don't come near me!” The blue haired Slytherin yelled back as he sprinted down the corridor.

Kagami was laughing himself to tears. As soon as Wakamatsu had claimed his love for the bluenette, Aomine had taken off with the blonde upperclassman hot on his heels. Taking a deep breath Kagami calmed himself. He had no idea that Wakamatsu could be so...funny. He always acted so strict and serious, not to mention his short temper. Who would've thought he was able to come up with a joke like that. It was rather random though, he thought but shrugged it off. He knew that Wakamatsu and him shared a mutual desire to rile Aomine up, watching the cocky pureblood lose his usual composure. So this was probably just another prank on Wakamatsu's part, the Gryffindor figured.

“Gotta thank him later,” he muttered to himself with a smirk and made himself ready to go to the dormitory, completely unaware of Aomine's true intentions.

 

 

 


	12. Ex Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this when I should be working on my other long fics. But I'm getting there, I promise :D

 

In the darkness of an alley Aomine Daiki was watching. Just like a predator lying in wait for its prey, he too waited for his to come out. The alley was positioned just opposite a restaurant across the street and its large windows gave him a perfect view of the person he was there for.

It had been almost a year since they broke up – or since he was dumped - and while that wasn't awfully long ago, Taiga had become even more beautiful during that time. He looked better than ever and Aomine, in turn, _wanted_ him more than ever. He had never quite accepted the ending of their relationship and waited, _endured_ , for the day when they finally got back together. They belonged with each other, simple as that.

So Daiki followed him around, always keeping himself updated with what was going on in his angel's life and waiting for the right opportunity to approach him. They hadn't spoken for a long time; the redhead had rejected all his advances the first few weeks after the breakup so Aomine learned that it was better to keep a distance and enjoy the view from afar.

Anyone would call what he was doing stalking, but that wasn't true. He was only observing him. Taiga was beautiful so why would it be wrong to have the desire to look at him? He shouldn't even have to defend himself in the first place; Taiga would always be his. The redhead might not have been aware of that fact himself, but that's how it was.

However. There were others besides Taiga that didn't understand that as well. Like the bastard sitting opposite him on the other side of the table. Daiki's eyes narrowed as the man said something that made the redhead blush and for once he was glad that he couldn't hear them.

The two were on a date, which wasn't uncommon seeing as they were together. Today was their three month anniversary and to celebrate that the man, Himuro Tatsuya, had taken Taiga out for a fancy dinner. They were halfway through dessert, almost finished, and the face Taiga made whenever he took a bite of his chocolate cake made Daiki's heart flutter. It caused his impatience to grow, fueling his desire to claim his angel once again and this time for good.

About fifteen minutes later the two exited the restaurant and hand-in-hand began to make their way home to their apartment a twenty minute walk away from there. Daiki knew all about it; he had spent many hours outside just watching Taiga through the windows. Their apartment was on the first floor so it was very convenient and accessible.

Slowly Daiki slithered out of the alleyway and followed the couple while keeping a fair distance between them. He ignored the existence of Tatsuya completely and only looked at Taiga, enjoying the view of his backside which stirred certain memories of late, heated nights together in bed.

But it was short lived when Kagami suddenly released a light-hearted laugh and gave a quick kiss to the man's lips, causing Aomine's smile to vanish completely. He came to an abrupt halt and suddenly found it very difficult to restrain himself. A low growl slipped past his clenched teeth at the sight, hands balling into tight fists that shook uncontrollably. The desire to kill Tatsuya was always strong for him, but in moments like these simply killing him wouldn't be enough to quell his hatred and anger for him. He wanted to make him suffer long and painfully.

But he couldn't. He had to resist the urge and be patient. At least for now. It was only a matter of time until Kagami was with him again, where he belonged.

 

* * *

_**Tetsu 13:04** _

_Did you hear, Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun are getting married_

 

* * *

Taiga was happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life. Even though he'd never really held any interest in marriage before, when Tatsuya suddenly got down on one knee and popped the question he'd been overjoyed. Not even the slightest moment of hesitation had passed before he said yes and while he would always deny it, a few tears had fallen from Taiga's eyes at the time.

His gaze swept over the ball room and when it landed the person he was looking for, a wide smile spread on his lips. Tatsuya was dancing with his cousin; a ten year old girl with brown hair and pretty, green eyes. She laughed gleefully when Tatsuya grabbed her waist and lifted her up in the air. Taiga couldn't help but to let out a small laugh of his own at the sight. He was blushing too.

_'I'm such a lost cause'_ he thought to himself but didn't mind at all. If it was for Tatsuya then he would gladly be a “lost cause”.

“Kagami-kun.” 

For once, Taiga was not alarmed by the sudden presence of his friend Kuroko. It was a miracle that he hadn't died from a heart attack yet despite all the years that he'd known the guy. Instead he tore his eyes away from his husband and turned to face the bluenette with a small smile. 

“Hey Kuroko. I hope you're having a good time.”

“I am, thank you. I just wanted to congratulate you.”

Taiga rolled his eyes but his smile remained.“You've done that already. Twice,” he said with a light-hearted snigger. His friends had been all over him today, especially Tetsuya, Ryouta and Alex. But that was to be expected and they all meant well. 

Kuroko smiled and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a nearby table.

“And I want to do it again. This is a very special day for you, after all. ”

He gave one of the glasses to Taiga who gladly took it with a small thank you. They exchanged a toast and soon more people came to join them. Tatsuya had tried to get to him but then his nosy, fujoshi aunt had managed to snatch him in the process. When Taiga looked their way he saw the sly look in the woman's eyes as she whispered something that made Tatsuya blush slightly. He'd have to ask his husband about it later...but he already had his suspicions about what she had said. 

A few minutes later Taiga decided to go outside for some air. All these people, both from his and Tatsuya's side, were quite overwhelming. He needed some peace and quiet even just for a little bit. 

He walked out on the balcony and put his half-empty glass down on the marble railing. A small sigh escaped him as he relaxed, enjoying the light evening breeze that ruffled his hair. To be honest he kind of wanted this after party to end as soon as possible. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, but he wanted Tatsuya all to himself. He wanted to, as his husband probably would have put it, “consummate their marriage”. 

Suddenly he felt two hands grab his hips from behind and he smiled. He was just about to turn around to face his husband, but froze when the voice whispering into his ear belonged to someone else. Someone he never wanted to see again.

“You look absolutely ravishing.”

Taiga was quick to get away from those hands and when he turned around he was met by sly, dark blue eyes that belonged to no other than his ex boyfriend, Daiki. He was wearing a black tux, his red button up underneath the suit jacket unbuttoned at the top which gave a teasing glimpse of his chest.

Taiga pushed him off, creating some well needed space between them.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He demanded coldly, slightly out of breath and his eyes narrowing.

“Nice to see you too, angel. Heard you were getting hitched so I had to see you. I'm honestly a bit disappointed that I didn't receive an invitation.”

“And what do you make of that, huh? Ever occurred to you that I don't want you near me?”

“Oh sweetie, what you want doesn't mean anything. You see, I'm quite picky about who gets to have _my_ Taiga.”

“Fuck off! I'm not _yours_.” To prove his point, Taiga raised his hand to show the other the ring around his finger.

“See this? I belong with Tatsuya now. The ceremony was beautiful by the way.”

Finally the smirk on the bluenette's lips fell. His dark eyes narrowed at the band of silver around his angel's finger, hot jealousy flaring in his veins. Daiki took a threatening step closer to which Taiga responded with a step back. It wasn't until his lower back hit the railing that he realized he was trapped. The bluenette stopped just a few inches away from him and placed his hands on the railing on either side of Taiga's hips.

“Do you really think I will ever approve of you and him?”

Trying not to let his nervousness show, Taiga scoffed and turned his gaze to the side with a scowl.

“You wouldn't approve of me with anyone, Daiki. Not that you have any say in it.”

“That's not true. I have someone in mind that is perfect for you...” Daiki purred and leaned even closer, eyes lowering to trail down Taiga's body for a brief moment before lifting to once again settle on his face.

“Mmm, you look good in white. It's turning me on.”

He lifted one hand and let his fingers trace one of Taiga's cheeks before continuing.

“But I like you better without _any_ clothes on...”

“D-Daki, don't-”

“Taiga?”

Eyes snapping open with horror at the voice of his husband, Taiga tried to push his ex away but felt himself weaken instantly when he saw the expression on Daiki's face morph into a dark one. It was a good thing that Tatsuya couldn't see it because the bluenette looked ready to kill him. And he probably would if Taiga didn't do anything to stop him.

“Who's this?”

Shit. What was he supposed to say? It was all happening too fast. He was still shaken at his ex's sudden appearance and had never expected to see him again. And he'd definitely not planned for Tatsuya to meet him.

_'Tell him the truth.'_

They were married now and they'd made a promise to be honest with each other, after all. Daiki had showed up uninvited and was his ex who seemed to think he owned him. Once that was explained Tatsuya was going to kick him out for sure. But just as he was about to open his mouth Daiki had already begun to speak.

“Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Daiki, Taiga's cousin,” the bluenette chirped and with a bright, friendly smile walked up to Tatsuya. It was such a sudden and uncharacteristic change.

_'What the hell is he doing? Cousin? I have to correct this before Tatsuya-'_

“Oh really? I haven't heard of you. Nice to meet you though.”

Too late.

“Likewise. Me and Taiga don't see each other that often so it's not surprising you haven't heard of me. I hope it's all right that I stopped by despite not being on the list. I didn't know if I could make it or not so I told Taiga not to put me on it. I just wanted to congratulate you guys anyway.”

“No it's absolutely fine. Please stay-”

“Sorry I can't. I gotta go but it was nice seeing you. And congratulations,” Daiki said and offered his hand to Tatsuya who didn't hesitate to take it into his.

“Yeah same here. And thank you.”

As Daiki slowly pulled his hand away from the firm shake, blue eyes staring into grey ones, his mind swirled with ways to end Tatsuya right then and there. It wouldn't be difficult, Tatsuya had been drinking and was physically weaker than him. He hadn't planned on it for this visit but the thought was very tempting. But then Taiga appeared at the black haired man's side and gave Daiki a look of warning. It brought Daiki out of his murderous thoughts and he couldn't help but smile; his angel was just too cute. 

“I'll see you around.” And with that he left, leaving the newly wed couple to themselves. As Taiga watched him go, he had the feeling of his stomach turning into a knot and a big lump had formed in his throat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic where Aomine is the bad guy. For some reason I can't help myself xD


	13. Ex part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only supposed to be two parts but oh no, I couldn't stick to that of course. I'm gonna have to make a third and possibly a fourth part. I'm scum with no self discipline at all. 
> 
> As always I want to thank you all for reading, commenting, bookmarking and giving kudos. It gives me life! But even if you don't comment and give kudos i still love you for taking the time to read! So thank you guys too <3

 

Daiki groaned a guttural sound as he inhaled the sweet and lovely scent of Taiga, his underwear becoming unbearably tight due to his arousal. His eyes were closed as he imagined his angel with him on the bed, moaning and purring under him. Those red eyes were hazy and filled with desire, staring up at him in a silent plea for him to go faster, harder.

His free hand dipped below the hem of his boxers and took hold of his hard member. He threw his head back at the pleasurable spark ignited by the contact and groaned again. His other hand that was holding the trigger of his fantasy, a black t-shirt belonging to Taiga himself, pressed the soft piece of fabric closer to his face. He inhaled just as he began to stroke himself and a ragged moan of the redhead's name spilled from his parted lips.

The shirt was something he'd kept since the breakup, one of the few things Taiga had unknowingly left behind. Aomine made sure to store it well inside a box so that Taiga's scent would remain on it and only took it out for moments like this.

He threw his head back and moaned loudly when he came. For a moment he laid there and just stared up at the ceiling while coming down from his ecstatic high, but once it began to dim down he frowned. Ever since the night when he visited Taiga at the wedding party he hadn't been able to get rid of the mental picture of the ring on the redhead's finger.

_'The ceremony was beautiful, by the way,'_ And those words Taiga had spoken still haunted him too. 

Taiga was so painfully naïve to think that a piece of metal and a few vows was proof enough that he belonged to someone else. Aomine was the only one who could have him, simple as that. But that naiveté was one of the many things he adored about his angel so it was forgivable. Yes, Taiga couldn't help it; he was too kind for his own good and Himuro had probably taken advantage of that, making the redhead believe that what was between the two of them was love. It was _Himuro's_ fault. Once he was out of the way things could – _would_ \- go back to the way they were.

Daiki would stop at nothing to get his angel back.

 

* * *

 

Himuro leaned back in his chair with a silent groan and stretched his arms high above his head. As an author he worked a lot from home, mostly in the room that worked both as an office and guest room, but every now and then he would go to different places to get inspiration. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his thoughts wandered to the honeymoon that was two weeks away. That would most likely spark some _inspiration_. That was never a problem with Taiga around.

His grey eyes lowered to this right hand, zoning in on the ring and his smile widened. He was so lucky to have found someone as good as Taiga, someone who could make him so happy. A light chuckle spilled from his lips as he thought back to their wedding day and how nervous he had been. Or terrified might have been a better word for it. But once he saw Taiga standing at the altar his doubts and fears were blown away, replaced by feelings of pure affection as well as anticipation.

He had never been so happy before in his entire life. And he made sure to show it to the other on their wedding night.

His fond thoughts were put to an end when he was suddenly startled by the sharp sound of the doorbell. He glanced at the time on his computer screen that showed _15:12_. Was it already that late? He had been so engrossed in his writing the whole day and not paid much attention to the time. Now when he thought about it he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Taiga would not be happy about it if he found out.

Standing from his seat Tatsuya hurried out to the hall and opened the door to greet the person on the other side. When he came face to face with Taiga's mystery cousin he couldn't help but be surprised and obviously failed to hide it if Daiki's sheepish smile was any indication.

“Hey. I hope I'm not coming at a bad time.”

Quick to collect himself, Tatsuya shook his head with a polite smile.”Not at all”, he replied and opened the door wider as a way of inviting the other inside. Daiki got the hint and with a muttered thanks stepped into the apartment.

_'You stupid fuck. You're letting in a complete stranger into your house.'_ This guy wasn't good for Taiga. His angel wasn't safe with this man who seemingly would let anyone in. Taiga was just the same, but the innocence and naivete of it suited him and added to his appeal, but when Tatsuya acted that way it was just outright disgusting and completely idiotic. 

“I'm really sorry to intrude. I know you work a lot from home and I got somewhere to be later so I took the chance to stop by. I won't stay for long.”

“Oh, no it's fine. Please make yourself at home. I would love to get to know another one of Taiga's relatives. I'll make us some tea.”

When Tatsuya turned his back to Daiki and made for the kitchen, the bluenette's smile vanished and was replaced by a hard scowl. He hated the way his angel's name was uttered by the other man. He followed Tatsuya into the kitchen, hands itching with the desire to wrap around the man's neck and strangle the life out of him. But he controlled himself; he had to be patient.

“So what brings you here?” Tatsuya asked casually as he began to heat up water for tea. Daiki took a seat at the table and took out a small box from the pocket of his hoodie.

“I missed Taiga's birthday last week so I came to give him a late present.”

“Oh that's nice. I'm sure he'll be happy.”

“I hope so.”

Getting on Tatsuya's good side was too easy. Not that being on his good side was something Daiki cared about; making the man trust him was just a way for him to play with Taiga, a part of the process to reclaim him.

They talked about everything and nothing for a good hour -Daiki had also managed to squeeze in a few more lies about his relation to Taiga- before the bluenette excused himself and left.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm home”, Taiga muttered as he came in through the door. Setting the grocery bags of food down he proceeded to take off his shoes and jacket. He smiled when he saw Tatsuya enter the hall to greet him.

“Welcome home.”

The redhead straightened up and let the other kiss him on the cheek.

“Thanks for stopping at the store.”

“No problem.”

Tatsuya offered to take the bags, the offer gladly accepted by Taiga who stretched his tired arms. He followed his husband into the kitchen and as he passed the dining table his eyes caught sight of a black box wrapped up in a dark blue ribbon.

“What's that?” He asked curiously and pointed at the box. Setting the bags down on the counter Tatsuya followed his husband's finger before they too landed on the object.

“Oh right, I'd forgotten about that. It's a belated birthday present from Aomine.”

Taiga's eyes went wide as he froze. He suddenly found it hard to breathe and all he could hear that moment was the booming sound of his heart beating harder and harder by the second. Daiki had been here, in his home, talking to Tatsuya...being close to Tatsuya while most certainly fantasizing about murdering him.

“H-he was here?”

Tatsuya didn't notice him stutter or how weaki his voice sounded as he was occupied with putting the groceries into the fridge and cabinets. Without looking at his spouse he answered.

“Yeah. He left about an hour ago. I gotta say, he's really nice and friendly that guy. Why haven't you introduced me to him earlier?”

Fuck fuck fuck!

“He was very busy for a while...” was all he said and stared at the box as if it would attack him any second.

_'Why do I keep lying? I should just tell him the truth!'_

Taking a deep breath he began to do just that but was interrupted.

“Tatsuya...actually-”

“I'm gonna take a quick shower then I'll help you with dinner ok?”

Not waiting for an answer Tatsuya gave a peck to his lips before wandering off towards the bathroom. For a moment Taiga just stood there and stared ahead, his mind swirling with frightening thoughts. He exhaled a shaky breath as the need to sit down hit him. On trembling legs he walked up to the table and sat down on one of the chairs.

Hesitantly his eyes flickered to the box. He knew he shouldn't open it, that he should just throw it away. But there was the risk of Tatsuya finding it in the trash and opened it for himself. His husband would think it rude not to accept the gift. If Taiga knew what was inside, it might be easier to keep it hidden. Perhaps he didn't even have to hide it; maybe it was something he could explain in some way and lie about it.

Lie...

He didn't want to lie to his husband. But in this situation it was for the best. Daiki was unpredictable and dangerous. Taiga knew him well and was therefore the most suitable person to protect Tatsuya from him.

With another deep breath Taiga strengthened his resolve and opened the present. He reached down and fished out the gift; when he saw what it was he once again felt an uncomfortable flutter in his stomach.

It was a red ribbon with a golden cat bell attached to it, meant as a collar. It was identical to one Daiki had convinced him to wear during sex once when they were still together. There was a note that came with it and against his better judgement Taiga read it.

_'I'm looking forward to seeing this on you again, kitten.'_

Kitten. The pet name Daiki preferred before he started to call him angel.

Taiga knew that Daiki didn't just want to see the ribbon on him. He wanted to see him wear _only_ that which meant that he planned for them to have sex again...

_'He's not going to stop until-'_

“What's that?”

Taiga cried out loudly in surprise, jumping in his seat when his husband suddenly spoke up behind him.

“Shit Tatsuya, don't creep up on me like that!”

“I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in.” The light chuckle his reaction received didn't make the apology seem very sincere.

Tatsuya's grey eyes then fell on the ribbon clutched in the redhead's hand. One of his brows furrowed in question at the sight.

“Is that the present Daiki gave you?”

“Y-yeah,” Taiga said and held it up for the other to see. The note was crumpled in his other hand.

“A cat collar?”

“It's a gag gift. We do this every year,” he lied with a forced smile.

It wasn't the best explanation but it would have to do. The important thing was that Tatsuya believed him. And he did, thankfully. His husband looked amused if anything.

“Oh ok. I'm glad you two are getting along.”

Taiga looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I thought the reason you didn't talk to each other often might be because you're on bad terms. It's a good thing you aren't cause I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night.”

....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might even become a stand alone multi fic...wait what?
> 
> *Slapped* 
> 
> Ahhh I'm sorry! *holds bruised cheek*


	14. Ex part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this au. It's a lot of fun to write. It will take a few more chapters until the story is complete. I will keep posting it here for now but once it's complete I will upload it as a separate multi fic. Probably. 
> 
> Peace out <3

 

As a firefighter of five years Kagami had acquired the habit of always being prepared. In his line of work that was essential and he was always aware that the alarm at the station could go off at anytime.When that happened you had to know exactly what to do and where to go. He tried to implement as much of that habit as possible in his daily life.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could not prepare himself for Daiki's arrival. When the shrill of the doorbell carried itself through the apartment, Taiga found himself nearly dropping the knife he was using to cut vegetables with. It wasn't the suddenness of the sound itself because, due to his profession, he was used to that. But it was the fact that it was _Daiki_ who was behind the door and waiting to be let inside that spooked him. He had dreaded the moment all day and now it was actually happening.

“I'll greet him,” Tatsuya said and wiped his hands on his apron. Taiga snapped out of his panicked state a little too late and when he turned with a hasty “No, wait”, in an attempt to offer himself to receive their _guest_ instead, his husband had already left the kitchen. And a few seconds later he could hear as the door opened and someone entering their apartment. He knew he should get out there and make sure nothing happened to his darling, but he was rooted to the spot. 

“Welcome, Aomine-san,” Tatsuya chirped at the bluenette who returned the greeting with a friendly smile of his own.

“Hey. Thank you so much for inviting me over. Man, it smells good in here.”

Tatsuya gave out a light-hearted laugh. “I hope it tastes just as good.”

Daiki noticed the dark blue apron the other wore and raised an eyebrow.

“I'm sure it will. Are you cooking?”

“Me and Taiga both. It has sorta become a thing for us to do together.” When he said this, there was a fond smile on his lips and Daiki didn't like it. His eyes narrowed slightly but only for a brief second. It passed before Tatsuya could notice and with a chuckle he replied “Aw that's sweet.” But he actually thought it was disgusting.

He then held up a bottle of white wine clutched in his right hand.

“By the way, I brought this. I don't know what you like but it's one of Taiga's favorites so I figured it would do.”

“Oh that's nice, thanks a lot.”

Still standing by the cutting board in the kitchen, Taiga was shaking as he listened to the conversation. He felt sick; Daiki was deceiving his husband so easily, acting all friendly and polite when he really wanted to tear Tatsuya to pieces. Since when was Daiki such a good actor? How could he act like that in front of someone he obviously hated without losing control? Mind you, Taiga was by no means praising his ex for those acting skills, absolutely not. It was the sudden change of it that had shocked him. Daiki had always had a short fuse that was ready to blow whenever he didn't get his way. Not to mention his brutal honesty and bluntness that made so many think of him as arrogant and unpleasant. Back in the day, these traits were something that had made Taiga fall for him. But now everything about Daiki terrified him, especially his seemingly new ability to stay calm in such company. 

Tatsuya wasn't even aware of the danger he was in. That fact had gnawed on Taiga's conscience for days now and the guilt was near suffocating. 

Just as Tatsuya was about to accept the bottle, his cell phone went off. Shooting a sheepish look at the blue haired male he took it out of his pocket to check the caller ID. It was his editor, probably calling to check on his progress. He had a deadline in two months after all.

“Sorry, I need to take this. Taiga is in the kitchen and you can just place the bottle wherever.”

“Gotcha.”

As Tatsuya went to the office to take the call Daiki entered the kitchen. His ex was cutting vegetables, the chopping sound a little louder than it should be. A sign that he was nervous and perhaps a bit angry as well. He seemed to be lost in thought and thus didn't notice Daiki's presence. Using that to his advantage, Daiki crept up on the oblivious redhead and stopped right behind him. He glanced over one of the other's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the food he was making. As always it looked at smelled delicious.

Damn he'd missed Taiga's cooking.

“Hello, beautiful,” he purred into the redhead's ear, enjoying the reaction it earned him. With a startled gasp Taiga jumped and turned around to face his ex with wide eyes. The knife in his hand was pointing at the bluenette but was not close enough to really pose a serious threat.

Daiki chuckled. Closing the distance that had just been created between them he reached out and closed his hand around Taiga's that held the knife.

“Careful with that, angel. Someone could get hurt,” he murmured softly and slowly lowered their joined hands to the cutting board. But he didn't let go; his grip lowered to the other's wrist and tightened hard enough for his ex to wince and unwillingly let go of the sharp object.

He then brought the hand to lips and planted a light kiss on it.

Appalled, Taiga quickly pulled away from the grip and took a step back. His eyes narrowed into a glare as they stared at the other man.

Daiki was wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark grey jeans. The two top buttons of the shirt were undone and even though Taiga harbored no feelings for the man anymore, he admitted that he still looked as good as ever.

“Where is Tatsuya?” He demanded and cursed himself for being so unaware. In the back of his head he had heard the familiar sound of Tatsuya's phone earlier but his husband wasn't there which caused the stress in him grow further.

“Don't worry, he went to another room to take a call. He'll be back soon.” Giving his ex a once-over with eyes that clearly showed how much he liked what he was seeing, he continued.

“But really, Taiga, you should be more careful and pay attention. Who knows what could happen to you or your dear husband if you don't...”

Hands balling into fists Kagami took a threatening step forward and bit out through his clenched teeth, “I won't let you touch him.” He recognized a threat when he heard one and he sure as hell wouldn't let the other threaten him without fighting back.

Aomine wrinkled his nose as if disgusted.

“Why the hell would I wanna do that?”

Then his expression morphed into a teasing one and he leaned closer to his angel's face, pleased when his approach wasn't rejected.

“The only one I want to lay my hands on is you...”

“That's not gonna happen,” the redhead hissed and threw a cautious look at the kitchen entrance in case Tatsuya would walk in.

The smirk on Aomine's face grew.

“Stubborn as always. It's adorable.”

Without touching he slyly reached around Taiga's waist until his fingers found one of the strings of the apron the redhead wore. With a light tug he successfully undid the knot and the apron fell open. He chuckled at the reaction it earned him. With his cheeks tinted red- from anger or embarrassment was unclear- Taiga slapped the offending hand away and glared at the amused bluenette. Teasing Taiga was always so satisfying.

“Fuck you're so cute,” Daiki muttered and lowered his eyes to Taiga's lips. He imagined himself launch forward, pin Taiga to the counter and kiss him. The idea was really tempting and before he could act on it he heard footsteps approaching. Tatsuya was back.

With a scoff he gave his riled up ex a wink before taking a seat at the table. Just as he sat down Tatsuya entered the kitchen.

“Sorry about that,“ he said and walked up to the stove to help with dinner, “it was my editor so I had to take it.”

“No problem,” Taiga answered back. He tried to sound as genuine and calm as possible but his emotions betrayed him somewhat and his words came out vexed. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow in question and leaned over to his husband.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-no, just getting hungry,” he lied and finished with the vegetables. Tatsuya didn't take it further and shrugged it off. Before Daiki's arrival he had diced up meat for the stew; he put it in the frying pan with some butter and meanwhile Taiga continued on the sauce. They worked well together in the kitchen, their movements almost synchronizing, and soon the redhead felt himself relax a little bit. He was still on high alert of course but with his husband next to him he felt safer.

Daiki had poured them all some wine and while Taiga didn't drink his, Tatsuya took a sip every now and then while he worked by the stove. And occasionally the raven haired male would strike up some small talk with their guest.

During a large portion of the time Taiga could feel his ex's eyes on him, studying him and most likely thinking not so honorable thoughts. When he subtly glanced over his shoulder and caught those intense eyes he shivered unpleasantly and instantly turned back.

 

* * *

 

Dinner seemed to drag itself forward like a newborn turtle trying to reach the ocean for the first time. Taiga wanted nothing more than for the evening to end; he wanted Daiki out of there.

Speaking of said bluenette, Daiki was being very civil and polite. He had smiled during the whole dinner, dished out compliments and even laughed with Tatsuya over a lame joke. To anyone it would look like they got along very well.

Taiga barely touched his food; his appetite was lost long ago, about the time when his ex stepped inside his home. And one time when he had actually attempted to take a bite he'd felt Daiki stroke his foot against his leg under the table.

He had decided to not tell Tatsuya the truth about Daiki yet. Don't get him wrong, he _was_ going to explain everything...but not now. Tatsuya was so happy now and had expressed his excitement for the honeymoon several times. Taiga didn't want to ruin that; he too was looking forward to their trip. He needed it more than ever now with everything that was happening. A place far away where they both were safe from Daiki. It was a comfort that he needed. So he would enjoy his honeymoon with his husband and when they got home he would tell him the truth. He wanted to savor their marriage a bit more because when the truth got out, there was the possibility of Tatsuya leaving him. It was selfish of him, he knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to it yet. 

“Man that was delicious. It's been a while since I had something this good,” Daiki said when he _finally_ finished his second serving. Good, that meant it was about time for him to leave. But Taiga suspected that it wasn't over if he knew the two men right.

As Tatsuya stood to collect the dishes Daiki was quick to stop him.

“Let me do that.”

He received a light thank you in returned and carried the plates to the sink, turning on the tap to start washing them. While he did so, Taiga noticed the droopy look on his husbands face as he sat down. He leaned forward over table with a questioning frown.

“You ok, darling?”

Tatsuya looked up at him with a weak smile.

“Yes. I just got so tired all of a sudden.”

“You look exhausted.”

“Guess the day finally caught up to me huh.”

They had both been working, gone to the grocery store to get food for dinner, cleaned the apartment and cooked. And yet Taiga wasn't feeling that tired and it wasn't even that late yet. A few minutes past seven. Normally Tatsuya didn't go to bed until at least eleven on weekdays.

He'd seemed fine just minutes ago but now he looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there on the chair. What was with the sudden change?

“Tatsuya, I think it's best if you go to bed. You might be down with something.”

His husband slowly lifted his head and with eyes that now looked unfocused gave a nod. When he stood from his seat he staggered and nearly fell but Taiga was quick to grab him.

“Whoa easy there.”

Throwing his husband's arm over his shoulder Taiga helped him to the bedroom. Once inside he stripped the other who was half asleep by now, mumbling incoherent nonsense whenever spoken to. Now only in his underwear Tatsuya laid down on the bed and draped the blanket over himself. Then he was out like a light.

“That escalated quickly...” Taiga muttered and looked at his sleeping husband thoughtfully.

A near whine escaped when he remembered that he still had to get Daiki to leave.

When he went back to the kitchen to do that said bluenette was done with the dishes and stood leaning against the counter. One of his hands was holding the wine bottle, his eyes holding an amused tint as they studied it.

“If I'd known his tolerance was so shitty I wouldn't have poured him another glass.”

Taiga's hands balled into fists as realization struck him.

“You did this. What the fuck did you put in it?”

“Oh relax. It's just a little something to help him sleep. Nothing dangerous...this time.”

“Get out.”

Grin widening, Daiki put the bottle down and began to approach his fuming ex.

“When I finally have you to myself? I don't think I will...”

Reeling back, Taiga suddenly felt a tinge of fear purge through him at the intense look in the other's eyes. With every step Daiki took forward, he took one back.

“I said get out.” Even to his own ears the demand sounded weak.

He gasped when he felt the back of his legs hit something, panic crashing down on him. He'd been herded into the living room without noticing and the couch was preventing him from distancing himself from the threat that came closer by the second.

His eyes glanced to the right, finding an escape route and he tried to make a run for it. It proved to be a failed attempt; he wasn't quick enough and cursed when Daiki grabbed him by the waist and threw him down on the couch. His wrists were pinned over his head as Daiki straddled him.

“There we go. Much better,” he cooed and bent down to trail soft kisses up this ex's neck. Kagami shuddered at the contact and began to struggle, twisting and turning in an attempt to get free. This wouldn't be the first time something like this happened; back when they were still together he used to fight Aomine like this just to make it difficult for him. The difference was that back then he enjoyed the aggressive sex that would follow. But definitely not now; having the other dominating him like this wasn't something he wanted at all. But Aomine wouldn't let up. They had always been equally matched in terms of physical strength but for some reason he couldn't get his ex off him. Was he getting rusty? While he still kept in shape due to his job, it wasn't like he was fighting with Tatsuya. His reflexes and instincts had probably dulled during the past year. And against Aomine those two factors were crucial. Another thing that he took into consideration was the emotional advantage the bluenette held over him. Aomine was determined and uncaring about the consequences of his actions while Kagami was shaken, constantly worried about his as well as his husband's safety.

His eyes snapped shut when Aomine sniggered against his throat, the puffs of breath making the small hair on his skin stand.

“I got you now, angel.”

“G-get off me...” he said weakly. He uselessly tugged at his wrists in his desperation. The action was ignored completely.

“I love you,” the bluenette said as he slowly trailed his lips over the side of Kagami's neck. He stopped at the racing pulse point for a moment before giving it a playful nip, enjoying the startled gasp it earned him. Then he slowly went higher until he was only inches away from his angel's lips. His blue eyes observed them intently for a moment, just enjoying the view before quickly capturing them with his own.

To finally share a kiss with his love after so long was pure bliss. Oh how he'd missed it; Taiga's taste, warmth and softness had been near insufferable to live without. But now it was all his again. With a moan Aomine deepened the kiss and pushed against Kagami's until their bodies lay flushed against each other. The muffled, protesting sounds coming from the redhead fell on deaf ears as Aomine was too deep in his own pleasure. Slowly he began to grind his hips against Kagami's which for him created a pleasurable spark.

But said pleasure didn't last long. It soon turned into pain when teeth bit down on his tongue.

Reluctantly he pulled away and scowled when he tasted his own blood in his mouth. He lowered his narrowed eyes to Kagami who returned the dark look. When he'd inflicted the bite his ex had loosened his hold around his wrists which allowed him to break free.

“Get the fuck off me!” The redhead roared. His fear for Aomine had been replaced by pure rage and at this point he didn't care what happened to him. He raised his fist and successfully landed a punch to the bluenette's cheek. He scrambled off the couch, but only because his ex let him, and distanced himself from said bluenette. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Placing his hand on his stinging cheek to inspect the damage, Aomine too stood up to which Kagami reeled back.

“It doesn't matter how much you struggle or how much you don't want it...you _will_ be mine again, Taiga. I'll make sure of it.”

“Don't count on it!”

With a smile Aomine let out a wistful sigh. His eyes softened.

“I love that stubborn side of you, darling. It makes it so much more rewarding in the end.”

“I'm going to tell him the truth,” Kagami suddenly said with much determination. Though he left out the part about _when_ he planned to do it. Aomine didn't have to know that he would wait until after the honeymoon.

“Oh really?” Aomine asked with a mocking smile, “and how do you think he's gonna take it? You've been lying to him for too long for him to forgive you easily. He'll probably leave you. Well, I guess I can't complain there. It's either that or I kill him. But if you tell him about me I'll tell everyone about us...what we did. I don't think your husband is too keen on the idea to be married to a criminal.”

The air left him for a moment when those words hit him. Memories of actions he regretted came back and he staggered back a few steps, eyes wide as they met blue ones.

“No that wasn't...you were the one who-”

“Ah ah. Don't try to make yourself look innocent. You chose to join me; you're as guilty as I am.”

When Kagami didn't respond Aomine continued.

“I have the evidence; I just need to turn myself in and drag you down with me. I don't know about you but going to prison together sounds nice.”

“No...”

“You have a lot to think about so I'll leave you for now. See you later, angel, and thanks for dinner.”

And with one last smirk thrown at his defeated-looking ex, Aomine left for the night.

 

 

 


	15. Ex part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I was struck by motivation for this one and sat down and wrote another chapter. It's been hectic before christmas but now when i'm on break i'll try to update as much as i can. I don't know how many parts this particular story is gonna be, i like it so it might very well be a few more xD maybe when it's done i'll upload it as its own fic. 
> 
> Anyway, merry christmas and all that even though it's over <3

 

 

Daiki was growing impatient. He had told himself to wait, to play nice with Taiga and his husband as a way to tease his angel. It was fun, he admitted that, but it was getting more and more difficult to resist his urges. Especially now after finally tasting Taiga again last night.The sooner he got him the better.

Besides, his kitten was leaving for his honeymoon in less than a week and there was no way he’d let that happen.

Breathing out a wistful sigh he lowered his gaze to the photograph in one of his hands. He had taken it a few weeks ago without the redhead knowing. It showed Taiga sitting at an outdoor café, one hand nursing a cup of coffee while smiling at Kuroko who sat on the other side of the small round table. However, said bluenette was not in the picture.

Daiki brought the photo to his lips that had automatically stretched out into a smile at the sight of it. He kept it there and closed his eyes for a moment, just thinking about Taiga and their future together.

_ A cozy cabin by a lake at the countryside. Daiki chopping some wood for a late night fire and Taiga making dinner inside but with the door and windows open so they could see each other. Then afterwards, on a pelt on the floor in front of the sparking fireplace, they would make love. Slowly and passionately. _

“I want you so bad, darling”, he muttered excitedly as the scenario in his head escalated and became more detailed. His free hand wandered lower to the hardening bulge in his pants, dipping in below the hem and into his underwear.

Later when he’d taken care of himself he began to plan the next few days and how he would get Taiga back. He knew that his angel wouldn’t come with him willingly as things were now so the only option was to use force.

But Taiga would come to love him again. They belonged together; what they had was unmatched, true and beautiful. It was an undying love; Taiga was just confused at the moment, tricked by Tatsuya who clouded his judgement.

He’d make sure to fix it.

Glancing at the clock and seeing the time he sighed. He was supposed to meet up with Kuroko in the park in half an hour, acting friendly and completely out of love with Taiga. His blue haired friend was observant but Daiki had managed to make him believe that he was fully over the breakup with his angel. Though it had not been easy.

“I’m a damn good actor,” he said to himself with a sight smirk. With a huff he stood from his seat and made himself ready for a day out.  

 

* * *

 

Taiga had taken the day off. After last night’s events there was no way he would be able to fight any fires. He was too shaken for that and would only get in the way of his co-workers. Tatsuya didn’t know about it, however. His husband would be working with his editor all day so the house was completely free for Taiga to use for his brooding.

He needed to think. To calm down. He hadn’t slept at all that night.

Currently sitting at the dining table, Taiga had his elbows propped up on the wooden surface and his face buried in his hands. The coffee he’d made remained untouched and had turned cold.

Another shaky breath left him as his mind once again reminded him of everything that happened with Daiki yesterday.

It was all his fault.

Because he hadn’t told Tatsuya about his ex, he had put him in danger. Tatsuya had been  _ drugged _ ; if he and Daiki had been alone he hadn’t been able to defend himself at all.

It would only get worse from here; Daiki wouldn’t stop and it was clear that he had no problems killing Tatsuya in the most gruesome way possible. He  _ would _ do it if he felt like it.

“I have to tell him…”

He  _ had  _ to. And he would...soon. The honeymoon was only a few days away. If he could endure until then everything would be fine. They’d be far away from Daiki, spend some time together and when they got back he would tell his husband  _ everything _ and why he had kept it secret. He just hoped Tatsuya wouldn’t hate him. Hopefully their bond was strong enough by the time they got back from the trip.

_ If you tell him I’ll tell everyone about what we did _

Right. There was also Daiki’s threat. The crimes they had committed together in the past weren’t as extreme as something like murder, but still enough for a prison sentence. And the judge wouldn’t care about Taiga’s reasons; that he had been young and desperate...and in love. No excuses could save him. And what scared him the most was the fact that Daiki didn’t fear going to prison; if he was sent there he would drag Taiga with him and be just as happy. If that happened, Taiga would have nowhere to run and would eventually have no choice but to submit.

Shit, what would Tatsuya think of him?

He sat there for another ten minutes before slowly lifting his head from his hands.

He was scared, the thought of going to prison made him sick. But Tatsuya’s safety was more important, it was a small sacrifice to make if it meant that his husband kept his life. Yes, he would tell him after the honeymoon. No more lies. Screw the consequences.

With a firm shake of his head he decided not to think about it anymore for the time being. With the day off he could do something productive that would serve as a well needed distraction. He began with cleaning the kitchen, then vacuum-clean the floor in every room, dusting off shelves and after that made himself some lunch.

After cleaning his plate he started packing for the honeymoon. He hummed thoughtfully as he scanned the contents of his wardrobe. How much was he supposed to bring? They would be gone for two weeks but whenever he travelled he tended to bring more than he actually needed, leaving a bunch of clothes unused during the whole trip.

“Not this time,” he said with determination and started to take out some clothes. As he dug through one of the drawers he caught sight of something black and silky and felt himself blush. It was something he knew he was going to take with him, something he’d  _ planned _ to bring; a pretty little thing he’d bought for himself to wear in front of Tatsuya during their time away. He didn’t normally do things like that but when it came to his husband he was willing to try new things, even if it was a bit on the embarrassing side. He had tried it on once and while he usually didn’t brag, even he admitted that he looked pretty good in it. Hopefully Tatsuya would think so too.

And speaking of Tatsuya…

Taiga nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door to their apartment open rather violently and his husband’s angry voice utter a long chain of curses. Quickly he put the piece of fabric back into the closet and went to see what was going on.

He found his husband in the living room, seated on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

Tatsuya was rarely this upset and Taiga couldn’t help the nervousness and doubt when he carefully approached. His voice was soft when he spoke up.

“What’s wrong?”

Tatsuya released a long sigh into his hands and slowly lifted his head to look at the other. His expression softened somewhat but it still showed his frustration.

“Some idiot trashed my car! It happened while I was in a meeting with my editor and when I was going to take the car to a place for some food I found it like that on the parking lot.”

Tatsuya took out his phone and showed Taiga a picture of the red vehicle. It was a wreck. All windows had been smashed in and the front hood as well, resembling a bumpy crater. There were also deep, white scratches all over the sides and all tires had been punctured.

Taiga recognized the handiwork instantly. He’d seen it many times in the past, watched on the spot as it had been done...and even a few times assisted in it himself.

The guilt came back at full force and a hard lump settled in his stomach, making him feel sick.

“Taiga?”

He hadn’t heard his name being called the first two times but on the third he snapped out of it, having stared into nothing and worrying Tatsuya slightly.

“W-what?” he asked dumbly and met his husband’s eyes.

“Are you ok? You don’t look so good.”

Taiga tried to smile but anyone would be able to see its forced nature.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. I just...I’m relieved that you’re ok.”

His voice was strained, on the verge of breaking as he felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. Before Tatsuya could spot them Taiga quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and getting on his knees in front of the toilet. It didn’t take long for the prickling feeling in his stomach to travel upwards and he threw up the lunch he’d eaten earlier.

“Taiga!” He heard Tatsuya call from behind the door.

“I’m fine…” he answered weakly and stayed in his position for a minute before slowly standing up on shaky legs.

Tatsuya decided to file a report to the police about his car and Taiga went to rest. But he couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Daiki and the horrible things he was capable of...and what he’d do next.

 

 


End file.
